El mundo es un pañuelo
by Marta Weasley
Summary: RON Y HERM 100x100:Hermione se va a un pueblo apartado, para meditar. porque está perdida en su vida y se llevará una gran sopresa...6 CAP UP!
1. Default Chapter

Cuando llegó aquel lugar supo que era idóneo, que estaba repleto de personas como ella.La soledad se mostraba reflejada en cada rincón de aquella tranquila pero al mismo tiempo inquietante cafetería. Por aquella razón le gustaba, envuelta de tantas personas iguales, no estaba sola del todo. Las mesas de color madera pino, los tulipanes que las adornaban y el aroma intenso a café, hacían que la soledad, aunque solo por un momento, pareciera acogedora.  
  
-¿en qué puedo servirle?-le preguntó una camarera. Aunque su mirada apagada y su uniforme deshilachado le dieran un aspecto hosco, Hermione capto en ella una extraña Sensación de bondad.  
  
-un café corto por favor-respondió  
  
-ajá, sencilla pero buena elección-intervino un chico dirigiéndose a Hermione-perdone mi curiosidad señorita pero ¿es nueva aquí?  
  
-así es-respondió Hermione educadamente  
  
-vaya, vaya, pues esta usted de suerte, se a debido preguntar como nadie le a ofrecido una bienvenida como dios manda  
  
-no-contesto Hermione encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-pues pregúnteselo porque a llegado su respuesta-dijo guiñándole un ojo con precisión- Aquí tienes-añadió sacando,detrás suyo, como por arte de magia, una rosa- bienvenida señorita.  
  
-vaya muchas gracias-Hermione rozo la rosa con su nariz y inspiro lentamente.  
  
-¿el señor Willson siendo cortés? Esto si que es una sorpresa-soltó burlonamente la camarera  
  
-¿celosa?  
  
-si mucho...-respondió con sarcasmo-que yo sepa a mi no me regalaste ninguna rosa cuando vine  
  
-ah me olvide decirte que solo ofrecía mi regalo cuando... no se...¿por lo menos me saludaban?  
  
-no te hable porque sabía que me querías llevar a la cama-dijo vulgarmente  
  
El chico poso su mano en el pecho fingiendo estar ofendido y se dirigió a Hermione que miraba la escena divertida.  
  
-no le haga caso, solo gruñe y quiere dejarme mal porque a intentado durante años que le abriera una puerta y ni si quiera he abierto una ventana  
  
-yo creo que lo que no deberías abrir es tu boca-contesto la camarera con tono dejado  
  
El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin mas  
  
-siempre tan encantadora-añadió  
  
-vete a dar un paseo-dijo la camarera como escupiendo palabras pero en sus ojos había un punto de halago-me voy que tengo trabajo.  
  
-¿te importaría que me sentara?-le preguntó cortésmente el chico  
  
-no-contesto Hermione-¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-yo Tomas Willson ¿y tu?  
  
-Hermione, Hermione Granger  
  
**************************************************  
  
-¿HERMIONE? ¿QUÉ MAS?-gritó lo mas fuerte que le permitía su voz en ese momento  
  
-Graner-contestó el camarero bebiendo otro trago de cerveza  
  
-vale, no puede ser-se dijo para si mismo-imposible...  
  
-¿qué pasa con Graner? ¿la conoces?-le preguntó el camarero curioso  
  
-Granger...  
  
-aaah pues eso ¿no le pudieron poner un nombre mas normalito?  
  
-ponme otra cerveza-le pidió el chico mientras sentía su corazón salirse del pecho  
  
-¿no te irás a emborrachar verdad Weasley? Porque si lo vas hacer elige mejor-le recomendó el camarero acabándose la última gota que quedaba en su jarra  
  
-tienes razón, ponme algo muy fuerte-pidió decidido-mucho  
  
-como mande el señor-dijo el camarero haciendo una reverencia-eeei ¡no os lo podéis perder! ¡voy a emborrachar a Weasley!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Una hora mas tarde...  
  
-¿sabes? me alegro de que una hermosura como tu se haya presentado en este lugar, eres como una puerta en un callejón sin salida-le halagó Tomas  
  
-vaya...-dijo Hermione -gracias  
  
Aquel hombre que había conocido esa misma tarde, la incomodaba. Parecía un robot programado para elogiar continuamente, sin descanso.  
  
-me diste un pálpito en cuanto te vi llegar-prosiguió-sabía que íbamos a ser buenos amigos y me dije ¡gracias destino!  
  
-claro-asintió Hermione con falsedad  
  
-¿me permites invitarte a cenar esta noche?-le preguntó cortésmente  
  
-es que...estoy muy cansada y tengo que deshacer las maletas-se excusó Hermione  
  
-¡ah no te preocupes por eso! ¡yo te ayudaré a deshacer las maletas!- insistió Tomas que ahora le miraba de una forma forzada, acercando su rostro exageradamente, intentando que se fijara en su expresión "seductora".  
  
Pero a Hermione solo le empalagaban todos aquellos actos forzados.  
  
-no de verdad...estoy tan cansada...  
  
-pero, pero ¡oh venga! Te llevaré a un sitio precioso casi tanto como tu  
  
-bue...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió formando un estruendo. Un chico entró disparado.  
  
-¡aaay que bien! ¡Mirar como patino! nananana ¡yeeeaaah!-empezó a cantar mientras se deslizaba por el suelo levantando de vez en cuanto la pierna y los brazos como si fuera a iniciar el vuelo- ¡poner musica! Nananana ¡siiiii! ¡ji ji ji!  
  
-¡quieres estarte quieto!-le ordenó la camarera-¡acabo de fregar!  
  
-¿QUÉ SEÑORITA? ¿QUÉ SE ACABA DE CASAR?-gritó mientras seguía patinando sobre el suelo mojado-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! ¡GRITAR TODOS CONMIGO! ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!  
  
-¡si no se comporta lo voy a tener que echar de aquí-le advirtió la camarera desesperada  
  
-no señorita usted solo me interesa como amiga-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza hasta cinco veces-ooohhh me gusta  
  
Paró un momento sonriendo tontamente mientras toda la cafetería fijaba la vista en él.  
  
-ATENCIÓN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS que por cierto estáis un poco deformados...- dijo Ron alzando los brazos abriendo las palmas de la mano-CON TODOS USTEDES EL SALTO MORTAL  
  
-oh no...-susurró la camarera antes de tragar saliva  
  
Ron dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para coger carrerilla y corrió unos cuantos metros hasta que se saltó por los aires dando una vuelta entera.  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
-no he aterrizado bien-comentó Ron tendido bocabajo en el frío suelo -no señor, no he aterrizado bien...  
  
-¡se va a matar!-gritó la camarera observando como le sangraba la nariz  
  
-que si señoritaaa que ya la he oído no se ponga pesada con la boda  
  
-¡ese tipo está loco! ¡que lo echen de aquí!-abucheó Tomas-¡fuera!  
  
Pero Hermione estaba observándolo, le recordaba tanto a Ron... no le había podido ver bien la cara pero su pelo era idéntico...  
  
Se imaginó que pasaría si se reencontraran después de tanto tiempo y no pudo evitar que un vacío reinara en su estomago, era imposible volver a saber de él y sin embargo no lo lograba olvidar.  
  
-¡Willson tu que te quejas tanto me podrías ayudar un poco!-le dijo la camarera desde la otra punta-¡levanta tu culo acartonado!  
  
Antes de que Tomas pudiera contestar una carcajada inundó el lugar.  
  
-ajajajajajaja-rió Ron retorciéndose en el suelo- levanta...ajajaja...acartonado ajaja  
  
-¡se acabó!-se levantó Tomas echo una furia-¡ya esta bien con el borracho este!  
  
Hermione imaginaba que tenía dos caras, en una se mostraba tierno y en la involuntaria el lado agresivo ¿sería verdad que los actos involuntarios muestran nuestros sentimientos mas profundos? observó por un momento su trasero soltando una risita ya que era una realidad que lo tuviera acartonado pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato cuando vio que Tomas cogió al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó bruscamente gritándole.  
  
-¡te voy a pegar una paliza y te voy a dejar peor de lo que estás borrachuzo!  
  
-¿qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Ron abriendo la boca-¡no pongáis la música tan fuerte! ¡me duele la cabeza!  
  
Tomas se disponía a pegarle pero Hermione reaccionó levantándose tan súbitamente que su silla se cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡DEJALO!  
  
-pero hermosura...-dijo Tomas cambiando totalmente el tono de voz-nos a estropeado todo...  
  
-pues doy gracias a que lo haya echo-soltó Hermione-porque ya no sabía como contestar sin acabar roncando en la mesa  
  
Todos rieron, incluso la camarera. Todos menos Tomas  
  
Hermione se aproximó a los dos y miró por primera vez el perfil del chico.  
  
El aire no le llegó a los pulmones. Sintió como si se encogieran de repente y en sus tripas se formara un remolino. Poso su mano en el pecho notando los latidos del corazón excesivamente acelerados.  
  
Era imposible...no podía ser él...  
  
-¡RON!  
  
-¿Ron? ¡siii!-dijo él aun sujeto por Tomas-¡ese soy yo! Y tu princesita...bella princesita...eres...  
  
-Hermione-contestó ella sin aliento.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hoolitaaass a todos!!!!este cap es una introducción de la historia, por eso es corto... espero que os guste!!!! Por favor...que os guste...(rezando) Bueno ya está, muchas gracias por adelantado a los que lo hayan leído y quien lo haga xfavooorrr k me mande un review!!! Aunk solo sea una línea diciendo: esta mal, o esta bien...no sabeis lo feliz k me hace!  
  
Y en vez de salud dinero y amor...yo os voy a desear alegría para todo el mundo!!! :D:D:D (vale...estoy loca...pero no mucho ¿eh?) emmm ¿se lo habrán creído?  
  
Hasta prontooo!!!  
  
Marta Weasley 


	2. nuestro lamentable reencuentro

NUESTRO LAMENTABLE REENCUENTRO  
  
-Hermione Granger-repitió ella que no entendía como no se había desmayado ya  
  
-ooohhh mi querida amiguitaaaa-dijo Ron-esta señores-prosiguió alzando la voz-es la sabelotodo que me a dejado así.  
  
-¿qué hizo?-preguntó un señor curioso  
  
-se fue con ese búlgaro baboso...se llamaba Viky...¿quién se podría ir con alguien llamado así? ¡Viky!¡ju, ju!-a Ron le costaba hablar de forma audible, parecía que tuviera una esponja enorme dentro de su boca-y era feo...si muy feo...se fue con él y me dejo solito...muy solito...  
  
-Ron...-comenzó Hermione aterrada pero no pudo seguir porque alguien se levantó anunciando algo.  
  
-¿cómo que solito?-saltó una señora de unos 50 años sujetándose su elegante sombrero mientras se levantaba-¡tu tienes novia! ¡yo te conozco! ¡eres Ronald Weasley!  
  
-y yo la conozco a usted-dijo Ron señalándola-es la vecina mas cotilla que he conocido nunca. ¿qué paso anoche que oía yo unos ruiditos muy raros?- comenzó a imitarla- ¿la chica que iba ayer contigo es tu novia? ¿hicisteis una fiesta? ¿qué tipo de fiesta? ¿oye no tendrás un perro en el edificio verdad? Ya sabes que los perros necesitan a un dueño responsable...el otro día te vi en la farmacia ¿qué hacías? ¡pues que voy hacer señora! ¿pedirle matrimonio a la farmacéutica? No estoy tan desesperado...  
  
La señora se sonrojó y volvió a sentarse de inmediato.  
  
-¡sigue con la historia del búlgaro!-pidió un señor que dejó de leer su preciado periódico para prestar atención.  
  
-pues ¡ji ji! ¡el señor Viky le prometió amor eterno! ¡dar paseos nocturnos cada noche con su potente escoba! Aprender su nombre...Herrrr...mi...one...y...¿y que más?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione-ya se...te dijo lo mucho que le gustaba tu pelo electrocutado...¡ju, ju!  
  
-¡BASTA YA!-intervino Hermione en aquel laberinto de miradas. Había llegado la respuesta que nunca hubiera imaginado descifrar, la respuesta a la pregunta que se había formulado al ver entrar a ese chico y recordar al que un día conoció por casualidad en un tren y había creado en ella una extraña sensación que mas tarde se convirtió en amor. Si, en aquellos 7 años se enamoró de su mejor amigo sin que él le prestara la mínima atención, 7 años de peleas y reconciliaciones en que nunca llegaban a nada. En varias ocasiones le había insinuado que era fea...y nunca imaginó lo que le llegaban a afectar esos insignificantes comentarios, tanto que incluso a veces se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba como una tonta. El insensible de Ronald Weasley aquel cabezota sin remedio de nuevo la estaba hiriendo con ese comentario "tu pelo electrocutado". Ese había sido su reencuentro, su lamentable reencuentro...después de lo ocurrido...  
  
-No, aun no he terminado señorita "yo lo se todo y tu eres un microbio andante"-continuó Ron aclarándose la garganta-AHORA VOY A INTERPRETAR UNA CANCIÓN MUUUUY BONITA. Te la dedico Hermione-Ron que ya se había soltado de las manos de Tomas se acercó a Hermione que lo miraba con amargura y algo de temor. Poco a poco dio unos pasos en dirección a ella hasta que quedaron muy cerca y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorriendo de pies a cabeza todo su cuerpo, tenía a Ron cara a cara después de tanto tiempo y su mirada era de profundo odio. Unos segundos después su respiración se entremezclo con la de él que estaba acercando su frente a la de Hermione hasta que quedaron unidas. Fue cuando inevitablemente empezó a cantar sin dejar de fijar su vista en la chica, esa mirada penetrante que Hermione no podía soportar por mucho mas tiempo.  
  
"Ya, lo sé, lo que eres corazón Mírate y ve que eres lo peor Y ya no hay nada que me sirva en tu interior... Y es que yo por ti no doy un duro amor...  
  
Aunque digas no se te a hecho tarde... Sabes que eres un poquito insoportable Mirarás siempre hacia atrás arrepentida... Sabes que yo he dado todo, todo en balde  
  
Ya veré, si vuelvo a verte o no Tu podrás creer que voy de duro y no...  
  
Y ya no hay nada que me sirva en tu interior Y es que yo por ti no doy un duro amor..."  
  
Hermione no podía resistir mas, Ron apretaba su frente contra la suya con tal fuerza que le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza y su mirada le hacía tener un descontrolado temblor de piernas que en cualquier momento le haría perder el equilibrio. Pero para su sorpresa paró sin ton ni son y dio un par de pasos atrás. Miró a su alrededor como si se acabara de percatar de donde estaba y respiró profundamente tres veces antes de que una arcada dominara su cuerpo haciendo que soltara todo lo que tenia dentro de su revuelto estomago.  
  
Todos los presentes se estaban empezando a asustar después de ver vomitar a Ron. Y se levantaron para ver como estaba el chico que ahora se aguantaba el estomago sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con expresión de dolor.  
  
-¡chico!-le llamó la camarera-¿quieres que te prepare una manzanilla?  
  
-no hace falta-respondió Hermione de pronto- quiero ocuparme de él ...yo que lo conozco...  
  
-¡ya lo vemos! ¡mira como lo has dejado al pobre!-intervino una señora a la que todos dieron la razón.  
  
Hermione no sabía si llorar o quedarse impasible delante de todas aquellas personas que sin conocerla ya la empezaban a detestar. Nunca hubiera imaginado aquel amanecer cuando su cabeza apoyada en el cristal del avión aun no asimilaba que se estuviera mudando, lejos de todo el mundo, de el lugar donde nació y sobretodo de Bulgaria...dejando tantas cosas detrás de aquel paisaje desértico que le acompañó durante todo el trayecto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que todo lo que no le había ocurrido en una vida le estuviera pasando ahora.  
  
-yo-se escuchó -yo te puedo mostrar donde vive  
  
Hermione volvió la vista y vio que la señora a la que Ron había definido como "la vecina mas cotilla que había conocido" se prestaba a ayudarla.  
  
-me haría un gran favor-le agradeció Hermione  
  
La señora se levantó y se abrió paso entre la multitud  
  
-apoya su brazo en tu hombro -le ordenó a Hermione-yo haré lo mismo con el otro  
  
Hermione se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sus piernas no respondían, era como si tuviera dos grilletes atados a sus pies. Después de todo lo que había pasado...¿iba a ayudar a Ron a llegar sano y salvo a su hogar? Si, lo tenía que hacer, su orgullo no le iba a ganar una vez más. Obedeció a la señora y se aproximó a él que la miraba con ojos brillantes y aun inclinado sujetando su estomago. Estaba pálido...estaba realmente mal. Hermione no sabía si tal como se había presentado la situación él se iba a resistir pero ocurrió todo lo contrario cuando ella sujetó su brazo, no se opuso, estaba demasiado débil. Levantó su brazo lentamente hasta la altura de su hombro y envolvió por su nuca. Sintió como si su piel ardiera por dentro por su contacto con Ron que ya la había dejado de mirar y ahora dirigía su vista al suelo. ¿por qué después de todo no podía enfadarse con él? ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo le estaban entrando de nuevo esas tremendas ganas de besarle?  
  
La señora repitió el mismo acto que ella y las dos intentaron arrastrar a Ron hasta la salida. Era mas difícil de lo que se pensaban ya que él no daba ni un solo paso, solo se dejaba llevar. Al final lo consiguieron.  
  
-y yo que había acabado de fregar...-murmuró la camarera viéndolos irse  
  
Todos se aproximaron a la ventana para observar como se arrastraban al extraño pelirrojo.  
  
-esto va a ser complicado-comentó la señora que arrastraba a Ron junto a Hermione-nuestro edificio está bastante lejos de aquí...será mejor que cojamos el autobús ¿te parece?  
  
-claro-asintió Hermione que miraba a Ron de reojo cada tres segundos, este estaba medio dormido.  
  
-¿te gusta verdad?-preguntó la señora de pronto  
  
-¿qui-quién?  
  
-no te hagas la despistada...él chico...  
  
-¿cómo me va a gustar? Hace años que no se de él  
  
-da igual-dijo la señora-porque no lo has podido olvidar  
  
-¿usted como lo sabe?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-se ve en como le miras, en como te has quedado al saber que era él...y por lo mucho que te a dolido todo lo que te a dicho.  
  
Aquella señora sería entrometida pero sabía mas de lo que había podido imaginar  
  
-porque es un amigo que no veo hace mucho tiempo y es normal-se excusó Hermione  
  
-según lo que a dicho él erais mas que amigos-apuntó la señora  
  
-nunca fuimos mas que eso-aseguró Hermione-pero...  
  
-¿pero qué?  
  
No podía decirle lo que había pasado. Porque no estaba preparada ni para recordarlo.  
  
***********************FLASH BACK***********************************  
  
-os escribiré muy a menudo-les prometió Hermione- seguro que pronto nos veremos de nuevo...vendré en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre  
  
-no hace falta que lo hagas debes estar muy ocupada así que tampoco importa -soltó Ron duramente  
  
-no empieces por favor-intervino Harry  
  
-¿tampoco me vas a contestar las cartas?-le preguntó Hermione temiendo lo peor  
  
Ron solo la miró. Un intenso dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos cansados.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Harry-te echaremos de menos  
  
Era lo único que necesitaba oír. Un simple "te echaré de menos" era la frase mas reconfortante y lo único que les pedía a sus dos mejores amigos con los que siempre había imaginado estar y que ahora iba a dejar por Viktor Krum. No podía comprender que la impulsaba hacer esa locura...y pensar que todo había comenzado por olvidar a cierto pelirrojo...  
  
-yo también a vosotros-contestó Hermione apunto de echarse a llorar-no os lo he dicho nunca pero...os quiero...mas de lo que pensáis.  
  
-¡ya lo sabemos!-dijo Harry-anda ven aquí-añadió abrazándola-nosotros estaremos aquí siempre, para cuando vuelvas-le susurró-No hagas caso a Ron solo está dolido. Se que estás intentando desde ayer que te dirija la palabra ¿qué te parece si os dejo solos un momento? Así le podrás decir lo que le tengas que decir...  
  
-si por favor-respondió Hermione abrazándolo con más fuerza-oye escúchame, cuidaros mucho, no hagáis locuras...  
  
-y tu deja de mandarnos-le interrumpió Harry divertido y después de separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla añadió-voy a comprarme un refresco ¿me esperáis aquí?  
  
Los dos asintieron. Y el silencio reino durante el minuto mas eterno de sus vidas.  
  
-Ron...-comenzó Hermione-te quiero...¿lo sabes?  
  
Él trago saliva antes de contestar  
  
-no lo parece  
  
-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó Hermione entristecida-¿por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?  
  
-¿yo lo hago difícil?  
  
-¡si tu! ¡si estoy aquí te da igual y si me voy te pones hecho una furia y no me diriges la palabra! ¡nunca te he entendido!-soltó Hermione  
  
-nunca me has dado igual-declaró Ron  
  
-bueno sabes que...-comenzó a explicar Hermione con timidez-tu sabes que ahora no estamos juntos y lo entiendo tu estás con Hanna pero...  
  
-¿pero qué?-preguntó Ron impaciente  
  
-nada que... ojalá os vaya bien...  
  
-no estamos juntos-aclaró Ron-en realidad nunca lo hemos estado  
  
-¿cómo que no?-preguntó Hermione desconcertada  
  
-nunca me a gustado  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-¡nada! ¡no quiero hablar de eso! ¿vale? Lo dejamos ayer y ya está-dijo Ron  
  
-pues...pues...-Hermione no sabía que decir, por primera vez comprendió el error que cometía al marcharse, había luchado durante mucho tiempo con el dolor de ver al único chico del que se había enamorado con otra y ahora sin más lo dejaban-bueno seguro que encontrarás a otra chica pronto...-añadió, pero en realidad esas palabras pesaban en su interior...  
  
-no como tú-murmuró Ron  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-nada  
  
-aaah-dijo decepcionada-bueno pues...quería pedirte...que no te olvides de mi...  
  
-¿crees que podría?-le preguntó Ron  
  
-pero yo quiero que sigamos manteniendo el contacto-le pidió Hermione- quiero que me respondas a las cartas que te envíe y si puede ser que te compres un teléfono para que podamos hablar...  
  
-¿qué me compre un feletono para escuchar como te va con Viky? Hola Ron no sabes lo bien que va con Viky cada día me babosea mas...si,si...es la mar de cariñoso...-la imitó y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado-no gracias  
  
-¡eres un idiota!-exclamó Hermione-¿sabes? ¡a veces te odio!  
  
Ron, para sorpresa de ella la miró con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-suenas tan infantil cuando te enfadas-comentó  
  
-¡pues mira quien habla!  
  
-¿lo ves? Se te pone una voz de niñita...  
  
-¿y que mas dará eso? ¡yo solo venía a decirte que te echaré de menos! ¡que te quiero! ¡que me gustas y...!-anunció a voces y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde para rectificar.  
  
Ron se quedo parado intentando pronunciar algo coherente pero su garganta agarrotada no le permitía hacer mas que unos ridículos gorjeos.  
  
-será mejor que vayamos a ver a Harry...tarda mucho-dijo Hermione dándole la espalda avergonzada pero sintió que alguien le agarraba de la muñeca y cuando se volvió se encontró con la mirada azul y expresiva de Ron con un semblante tan serio que la ponía nerviosa.  
  
-quédate-dijo de pronto Ron-quédate-repitió  
  
-pe...-antes de que Hermione pudiera pronunciar palabra Ron se había abalanzado a besarle posando sus labios con decisión en los de ella sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Era como un tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y para sentirse...solo para sentirse... los dos notaron como si saltaran chispas. Hermione abrió los ojos y observó como Ron los tenía cerrados, disfrutando de aquella sensación. ¡No podía estar pasando eso! ¡ella no debía y menos cuando se iba a marchar! estaba ocurriendo en el momento menos oportuno...pero era un momento mágico que había deseado durante años y no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Notó como dos manos le agarraban la cintura con timidez y los labios de Ron empezaron a juguetear dulcemente con los de ella iniciando un tierno beso. Aquel momento único, aquella especial conexión fue como viajar al paraíso, pero para cuando Hermione estaba preparada para responder ya era demasiado tarde  
  
-quédate-repitió Ron-porque...  
  
-eeeeeehhh, esto no está bien, tu eres mi mejor amigo y yo ... tengo...tengo... novio...-es lo único que pudo decir  
  
-claro...¿pues sabes qué? Ojalá viniera ese maldito tren y te fueras de una maldita vez  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y contestó:  
  
-nada...no paso nada...  
  
|________________________________________________________________|  
  
Notas de la autora: vale!!! Este tb a sido corto!! Pero como a nadie le gusta no sé si continuarlo...( pues nada que espero que me dejéis algún review porque si nadie lo lee no tiene sentido continuar...  
  
Besos de vuestra amiga:  
  
Marta Weasley 


	3. La realidad de tu presencia

La realidad de tu presencia  
  
Para cuando subieron al autobús, la oscuridad bañó con su manto el cielo que ya empezaba a cernerse de estrellas.  
  
Él conductor les miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras esperaba a que arrastraran a Ron por las escaleras de subida al vehículo, pero cuando estaban en el segundo escalón Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas intentando poner las manos antes que el cuerpo para amortiguar la caída pero solo consiguió hacerse un rasguño con el bordillo.  
  
-¡auuu!  
  
-¿estás bien?-le preguntó la señora-es que tu amigo es peso muerto...  
  
-¡que no tenemos toda la noche!-gritó el conductor-si quieren les hago un aperitivo y se lo comen mientras suben.  
  
-pues no estaría mal-le contestó la señora con una mirada asesina-venga chica levanta no aguanto mas se me va a caer. Que se cae...que se me cae...  
  
Hermione levantó de inmediato agarrando el brazo de Ron y volviendo a posarlo en su hombro. Le recordaba tanto a una marmota...no sabía si estaba dormido del todo o era un estado de trance pero no movía ni una partícula de su cuerpo.De vez en cuando abría unos centímetros su boca sin emitir ningún sonido.  
  
Cuando lograron subir las tres escaleras mas largas de su vida el conductor cerró la puerta tras ellos apretando al pedal desbocado y con un ímpetu desmedido.  
  
Los tres se tambalearon de atrás a delante y Hermione se agarró a la barra impendiendo que los tres cayeran de bruces al suelo. Dieron unos cuantos pasos con lentitud observando como gente les miraba similar a como lo había hecho el conductor...Hermione ya no tenía ninguna duda: todo el pueblo la odiaba.  
  
En una curva brusca Hermione cayó en un asiento arrastrando a Ron consigo. La señora se sentó detrás de ellos estirando su espalda dolorida disimuladamente.  
  
-será mejor que lo pongas a él en el lado de la ventana-le aconsejó-por si se marea...no quiero tener mas problemas por hoy.  
  
-si-le dio la razón Hermione levantándose y haciendo lo posible para empujar a Ron hacia el otro lado-vale ya está  
  
Pero justo cuando se sentó tranquila la cabeza de Ron se inclinó para el otro lado dándose un fuerte golpe contra el cristal.  
  
-mamiii no me pegues-murmuró Ron  
  
-pues no fue tan buena idea-comentó la señora  
  
-¿qué pasa allí atrás?-gritó el conductor observando por el retrovisor- ¿otra vez vosotros?  
  
-lo sentimos-se disculpó Hermione avergonzada-es que...  
  
No pudo continuar porque Ron comenzó a tararear la misma canción que había cantado en la cafetería.  
  
"Ya, lo sé, lo que eres corazón...  
  
Mírate y ve que eres lo peor  
  
Y ya no hay nada que me sirva en tu interior...¡ji ji!  
  
-¿está despertando?-preguntó la señora-¿o canta dormido?  
  
Pero Hermione no pudo responder una vez mas porque a su lado un señor continuó con la canción.  
  
"Y es que yo por ti no doy ni un duro amor....  
  
Aunque digas no se te a hecho tarde...  
  
Y la mujer que estaba a su lado la siguió también.  
  
Sabes que eres un poquito insoportable...¡tan insoportable!  
  
Mirarás siempre hacia tras arrepentida...¡tan arrepentida!"  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos tres personas mas la siguieron cantando con ellos  
  
"Ya veré si vuelvo a verte o no...  
  
Tu podrás creer que voy de duro y no...  
  
Y ya no hay nada que me sirva en tu interior...  
  
Y es que yo por ti no doy un duro amor..."  
  
-¡venga todos a cantar!-exclamó un chico  
  
"aunque digas no se te a hecho tarde...  
  
sabes que eres un poquito insoportable..."  
  
Hermione se mordió la lengua con rabia. Por mucho que hubiera pensado no se habría imaginado una llegada mas infernal. Primero tuvo que aguantar al empalagoso de Tomas que parecía un presentador de televisión ensayando su papel. Después la irrupción de Ron en el bar y su reencuentro lamentable en el que toda la cafetería se había enterado de su vida...después esa canción que Ron le había dedicado con todo su odio y había cerrado vomitando, tampoco había sido una tarea agradable llevar a Ron a rastras hasta el dichoso autobús y por último tener que escuchar a personas que no conocía de nada cantando una canción que iba dedicada a ella.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos todos cantaban animadamente como en una excursión de colegio. Hasta el conductor había comenzado a bailar sobre su asiento. Hermione se tapó los oídos sin poder soportar mas aquella situación, todo aquello tenía que ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla de la que quería despertar.  
  
Por suerte todos ahogaron su canto cuando el conductor desafinó notablemente.  
  
-perdón-se disculpó al darse cuenta de su ridículo-¡y ya se acabó! ¡entre todos me estáis desconcentrando!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ron despertó sintiendo como martilleaban toda su cabeza sin cesar. Aunque intentaba levantarse de la cama no lograba hacerlo, todo su cuerpo pesaba...pesaba mucho...era como si lo hubieran atado a la cama después de una sesión de tortura. Las preguntas tardaron unos cuantos segundos en acechar en su mente, pero cuando lo hicieron su corazón dio un vuelco. No se acordaba absolutamente de nada...solo recordaba algo que le habían anunciado y era la llegada de una chica nueva...su nombre era...tampoco lo sabía...  
  
Repentinamente como si le acabaran de desatar de la cama dio un salto hasta ponerse de pie sobre ella. La noche pasada había quedado con Sara, su novia desde hacía ya un mes y no se acordaba de nada ni si quiera sabía si habían estado juntos. ¡que desastre! ¿qué demonios había hecho?  
  
De repente la angustia subió por su garganta y le obligó a salir rápidamente de su habitación hasta el lavabo, donde se agachó frente el retrete para vomitar.  
  
-¿estás bien?-le preguntó una voz detrás suyo  
  
Se giró asustado y se encontró con su vecina, en pijama y con un moño atado a la cabeza, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. ¡DIOOSS! ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?  
  
-U-usted ¿qu-qué hace aquí?-le preguntó aterrado  
  
-¿no me digas que no te acuerdas de lo de anoche?-le preguntó ella  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron pegó tal grito que para entonces todo el edificio se habría enterado. Después de pestañear unas cuantas veces y seguir viendo la misma imagen de su vecina salió corriendo pasando por su lado, ella lo observaba perpleja.  
  
-¡espera!-le llamó  
  
Ron se volvió como si se fuera a topar con un monstruo gigantesco al que nunca lograría vencer.  
  
-¿qué quiere usted de mi? ¿QUÉ QUIERE?  
  
-lo que me prometiste ayer-le contestó pícaramente  
  
-¿QU-QUÉ LE PROMETÍ?  
  
-¡oh dios mío! No te acuerdas...sabía que solo estabas jugando conmigo- fingió ella dramáticamente-que solo te interesaba pasar una noche con una mujer madura...  
  
-¿MADURA? ¡PERO SI ES USTED UNA...ANCIANA!  
  
-¡pues no decías lo mismo anoche mientras me quitabas la ropa!-exclamó la señora  
  
-¿MIENTRAS QUÉ?  
  
-y me susurrabas al oído que me querías, que no habías conocido ninguna mujer igual...con mi experiencia...  
  
-¡CALLATE!  
  
-¡uy uy uy! Esa no es la manera de tratar a tu futura esposa...  
  
A Ron se le cayó el mundo encima, no podía ser verdad...se agarró a la pared en busca de apoyo...  
  
-por cierto caramelito ¿al final que vestido escojo? ¿el que lleva volantes o el otro? A mi personalmente me gusta mas el de los brillantitos...¿tu que opinas?  
  
Esa vez estar apoyado en la pared no le sirvió de nada...  
  
-¡RON! ¡RON! ¡DESPIERTA!  
  
Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, no podía visualizar nada. Solo podía sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza y temblor, tenía frío...poco a poco una silueta borrosa se fue definiendo. Unos ojos color miel le miraban angustiados, un cabello castaño algo alborotado caía cerca de su cara y unos labios entre abiertos le decían algo que no lograba entender.  
  
-¿Sara? ¿eres tu?-pudo articular  
  
-no...  
  
Entonces como por arte de magia cuando la chica le sujetó el rostro con sus frías manos, volvió en si.  
  
¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué en vez de la imagen de su novia veía la de Hermione? ¿se estaba volviendo loco?  
  
-Sa-sara...Hola...  
  
-¡no soy Sara! ¿no me reconoces?-le preguntó ella.  
  
Ron sacó bruscamente las manos de Hermione de su rostro y se arrastró hacia atrás para poder asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. La adrenalina le subió por el cuerpo como un volcán en plena erupción. Su corazón latía con tanto ímpetu que lo podía sentir en la garganta. Tragó saliva para esperar a que ese nudo que se le había formado se deshiciera pero fue un intento nulo porque aun se hizo mas fuerte.  
  
-Herr...  
  
-puede que te tenga que enseñar mi nombre como a Viky-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo-¿lo intento?  
  
Ron se levantó lenta y torpemente, observándola, simplemente era imposible...  
  
-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó  
  
-¿es lo único que tienes que decirme?  
  
-es que yo...no puedo hablar...no puedo...  
  
Hermione se acercó a él que estaba en estado de shock y lo envolvió con un abrazo.  
  
Ron sintió sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello, y sus cuerpos unidos. Era como si una recarga de energía lo inundara, como volver a recobrar la vida después de un largo tiempo de trance. Olfateo el cabello de Hermione que ahora estaba sobre su cara...ese olor...aun lo podía recordar...  
  
-abrázame-le susurro Hermione  
  
Esa palabra provoco en él una alteración de la sangre, su cuerpo se activó en ese momento...subió sus brazos temblorosos posándolos en la espalda de la chica y sintió un escalofrío, se estaba perdiendo en ella...nunca había experimentado una sensación así.  
  
Cuando se separaron a Ron le faltaba aire...¿qué le estaba pasando? Había esperado tantas veces tenerla delante y ahora no era capaz de articular palabra y sabía que si lo hacía lo único que diría serían estupideces. ¿pero que eran esas reacciones en su mente y su cuerpo? Estaba exasperado...  
  
Hermione lo estaba observando: tan inocente...tan perdido...lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas...sin más una lagrima se le escapó por el rabillo del ojo y detrás de esa, una más y otra... No quería llorar delante de él. Pero no podía parar de hacerlo.  
  
-no llores Herm...-le susurró Ron posando su mano en el rostro ahora húmedo de ella  
  
le había llamado Herm...y estaba sintiendo su cálida mano...estaba en el cielo. Ella cubrió la mano de Ron y la apretó con fuerza.  
  
-¿no te has olvidado de mi verdad?  
  
-ni un solo día-respondió él con sinceridad  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como si se traspasaran con la mirada, como si se desnudaran sin quitarse la ropa.  
  
-te he echado tanto de menos-declaró Hermione mientras se le seguían escapando algunas lágrimas  
  
-estoy tan nervioso...no se que decirte ...-balbuceó Ron  
  
-yo tampoco...tu...¿ya estás bien verdad?  
  
-al verte me he curado-respondió Ron sonriente...esa sonrisa que la estaba volviendo loca...  
  
-supongo que estarás confundido, por todo lo que a pasado-dijo Hermione sonrojada-que tal...si te vistes...y te lo explico...  
  
Ron se miró y se ruborizó de sobremanera. Era uno de esos momentos que deseaba que la tierra le tragara...  
  
-eeemmm...claro-contestó nervioso-espérame en el salón enseguida voy ¿vale?  
  
-claro-asintió Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa  
  
Ron se rascó la nuca torpemente  
  
-mmm...vale pues...hasta ahora-y le dio la espalda corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione se sentó en el mullido sillón del salón que por primera vez observó con detenimiento. Delante suyo había una mesita circular de madera adornada por una bandeja de flores secas. Todos los muebles eran de madera de abeto y tenían algunas vidrieras y estantes llenos de fotos, libros y revistas. Estaba todo demasiado bien...  
  
Mientras esperaba escuchó el sonido de la ducha y sonrió para si misma sonrojándose por sus pensamientos...aun no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado, como iba a imaginar que esa noche dormiría en casa de Ronald Weasley...  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos alguien se sentó a su lado tan sigilosamente que no se habría dando cuenta si no fuera porque él carraspeó disimuladamente.  
  
-aaah no me había dado cuenta...-Hermione paró de hablar. Se había quedado sin voz al ver a Ron con unos téjanos y una camisa a rayas con el primer botón desabrochado, su pelo estaba húmedo y alborotado dándole un aspecto muy sexy-de que estabas...aquí-completó  
  
-no importa-contestó  
  
-¿sabes? me encanta tu piso...-comentó Hermione  
  
-¿en serio? Gracias...lo a decorado mi madre-confesó  
  
-ya decía yo que no podía ser tuyo...  
  
-¡oye! Que yo elegí...mmm...¡los cojines del sofá!  
  
-¿qué cojines?-preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor  
  
-vale me has pillado...¬¬  
  
-bueno de todas formas lo tienes muy ordenado y supongo que eso es obra tuya ¿no?  
  
-bueno...a medias...-respondió Ron avergonzado  
  
-¿qué pasa? ¿utilizas magia? ¿o es que tienes asistenta?-le interrogó Hermione  
  
-ninguna de las dos...mi novia es la que me ayuda-contestó Ron recargando a Hermione con una dosis de decepción.  
  
-aaah...¿tienes novia? Eso es genial...-mintió Hermione intentando sonar ilusionada-¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Sara...por eso estoy aquí, la conocí cuando ella vino a de viaje a Londres y bueno pasamos un mes juntos-explicó-y luego tuve que tomar una decisión si quedarme allí o dejarlo todo por estar con ella y ya ves me ha ido bastante bien...  
  
¿y por qué tenía que explicárselo? Se preguntó ella ¿acaso le había preguntado?  
  
-no sabes cuanto me alegro-dijo Hermione-¡si hasta tienes libros!  
  
-que graciosa...-soltó el sarcásticamente-bueno hay algo malo no te pienses que todo es genial...  
  
-¿y qué es?  
  
-mi vecina...es que ...¿qué te hace tanta gracia?  
  
-nada jaja nada...debería empezar a explicarte todo lo que a pasado ¿no crees?-le propuso Hermione-son muchas cosas en poco tiempo...  
  
-si será lo mejor-le apoyó él-que te parece si...mientras me lo cuentas...¿damos un paseo y tomamos algo?-le sugirió ¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse?  
  
-me encantaría-respondió Hermione dulcemente haciendo que Ron se ruborizara mas  
  
Los dos se miraron, las sonrisas se dibujaban en su rostro inevitablemente, era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo entre los dos, después de tantos años volvían a estar como antes y a sentirse como antes...y eso asustaba...sobretodo a Ron.  
  
|______________________________________________________________________|  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿¿¿¿qué os a parecido???? Ojalá que os esté gustandoooooooo!!!!!!!! A partir de aquí digamos que empieza la historia...jeje ojalá que la sigáis leyendo...  
  
Bueno creo que lo mas importante es agradecer a las personas que me animan a escribir ¡porque los que me dejáis reviews sois parte de mi inspiración!!!! Y los que me hacéis continuar escribiendo por eso os quiero decir...  
  
Bonnie radcliffe: me alegra muxiiisimo que te hayas reído!!!! Jeje yo me divertí escribiéndolo...gracias x tu primer review me animó muxooo :D y ojalá lo sigas leyendo hazme saber que lo continuas xfiii y si voy bien...gracias una vez mas.  
  
Hermyginny13: holaaa!!!! Gracias x leer mis fics desde el primer momento y dejarme un review en cada capp te lo agradezco muxo!!! Pues si Hermione es tontaaaa!!! Y supongo que ahora se va a ir dando cuenta...creo que ya la he hecho sufrir un poquito...aunque al pobre Ron tb...k mala soy con mis personajes. Oye a mi tb me encantan tus ficsss!!!!! Están geniales de verdad y me alegro de hablar contigo x MSN xk eres muy simpática :D pues eso...gracias por tu apoyo!!  
  
CoNny-B: eiii tu tb me has dejado review en cada fict que he exooo me alegra saber que los sigues y que me ayudas a continuar. Gracias x todo y sigue con tu fict pronto que es genial!!! Esta muy interesante...besitos!  
  
Sylver Lady1: gracias x aceptar a leer mi fict y darme tu opinión!!! Y vuelvo a repetir que sii Hermione fue muy tonta pero como dices tu cuando se está así de enamorada se pueden hacer locuras...y Ron se decidió en la estación era un poco tarde ¿no? ¿y qué querías que Ron se emborrachara mas? ¡tu eres mas mala k yooo!!! Jajaja bueno pues nada espero que continúes. Ah! y me encantó tu fict me reí muxooo!espero que tengas uno pronto jaja hasta la próxima  
  
SaraMeliss: a ti tb muxas gracias x aceptar a leer mi fict k bien que te haya gustadoooo!!!! Ya ves que he seguido mi historia ahora tu sigue con la tuya!!;) besos y hasta la próxima  
  
Lipi Weasley: si te digo la verdad tu review me a exo muxiiisima ilusión, de verdad no te imaginas cuanta!! Graciaaasss ojalá te guste tb este cap!!!! Y vuelvo a repetir k sii Hermione tuvo como mucho miedo al momento y le impidió pensar, no se esperaba que en el último momento Ron se fuera a lanzar...¿recuperar el tiempo perdido? Ya veremos jejeje pues eso que aunk me repita mas que la cebolla GRACIASSS A TODOS!  
  
Marta Weasley 


	4. Locuras

LOCURAS  
  
-¿no habré hecho muchas locuras verdad?-le preguntó Ron abriendo la puerta para salir. Había estado tan anonadado desde la llegada de Hermione que aun no le había dado tiempo a pensar como había aparecido en el suelo con ella prácticamente encima...  
  
-pues...  
  
Pero una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, por una chica ,parada frente a la puerta. Su expresión daba el perfecto perfil de una histérica encolerizada  
  
Sin decir una palabra le soltó a Ron una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y le tiró a la cabeza una cajita que rebotó hasta caer al suelo. Antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo a reaccionar una señora se abrió paso arrojándole un cubo de agua fría.  
  
-¡pero que hace!-gritó Hermione dándose cuenta que la señora del inoportuno cubo de agua era la vecina.  
  
-¿no había que reanimarle?  
  
-¡si pero no una hora después! ¿no crees que a llegado un poco tarde?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-anda pues si...  
  
-¡POR TU CULPA RONALD WEASLEY!-intervino por primera vez la chica -¡POR TU CULPA TODO EL PUEBLO ME VE COMO LA NOVIA DE UN DESQUICIADO MENTAL Y UN BORRACHO ¿Y SABES LO QUE ME HAN DICHO QUE TE IRÍA BIEN? ¿LO SABES?  
  
-¿unos tapones para los oídos?-sugirió la señora  
  
-¡NO!-respondió ella con tal potencia que todos dieron un paso atrás-¡UNAS CUANTAS SESIONES EN ALCOHÓLICOS ANÓNIMOS! ¡Y SI QUIERES TANTO A ESA TAL HERMOIDE CASATE CON ELLA!¡POR CIERTO! ¡TIENE NOMBRE DE EXTRA TERRESTRE!  
  
Hermione se adelantó un paso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y le tendió la mano educadamente.  
  
-Hola yo soy Hermione-se presentó  
  
La chica la miró con recelo y abrió la boca cerrándola de nuevo sin ningún argumento y seguidamente dirigió a Ron una expresión severa que se fue debilitando hasta mostrar su dolor con una traviesa lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.  
  
-Sara...-pronunció Ron atónito-por favor...  
  
-no...déjalo... hemos terminado...y no voy a dirigirte mas la palabra no te preocupes-dicho esto dio media vuelta marchándose sin más  
  
-pero...-Ron estaba helado, empapado de pies a cabeza y sin saber como reaccionar no tenia ninguna explicación que dar ya que él estaba mucho mas confuso  
  
-claro-empezó a comentar la señora viéndola irse-no se pueden escoger a las chicas con ese carácter...  
  
-creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar...-le advirtió Hermione pero ella no le hizo caso  
  
-pues yo no pienso que tengas nombre de extra terrestre-continuó  
  
Ron sin mas, se metió dentro con la cabeza gacha y Hermione lo siguió rápidamente hasta que se percató de que alguien mas se disponía hacerlo.  
  
-perdone pero creo...que lo que necesita es estar solo -le dijo Hermione intentando no decir "váyase de una vez"  
  
-puede que tengas razón, vamos-le contestó ella-podemos tomar algo en la cafetería ¡aun no hemos almorzado!  
  
-no yo...me quedo...necesita a alguien que le aclare las cosas  
  
-¡oh ya entiendo! Bueno pues dile que pido el divorcio-comentó divertida- luego me cuentas lo que a pasado...detalle a detalle...  
  
-si, hasta otra-respondió Hermione cerrando la puerta  
  
Se volvió hacia Ron y solo vio su cabellera roja, estaba sentado en sofá con las manos tapando y aguantando su rostro. Se aproximó a él con cautela y le poso una mano en el hombro, pero este hizo un gesto para brusco quitarla de encima.  
  
-déjame-le pidió-y vete de una vez  
  
-Ron tranquilo todo se solucionará cuando tu novia sepa todo lo que paso en realidad...  
  
-¡pero si ni si quiera lo sé yo! ¿cómo quieres que se lo explique?-contestó Ron sin dejar de taparse la cara  
  
-pero yo si, ya verás como todo se aclara al final-le animó Hermione aunque en esos momentos ella también estaba confusa-no te pongas nervioso no merece la pena.  
  
-¡TU QUE SABRÁS! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!¡NO HAS CAMBIADO!¡TE CREES QUE LO SABES TODO!¡PERO NO!-gritó Ron levantándose de un súbito salto y mirándola con ojos brillantes-¡YO QUIERO A SARA!¡ES LA ÚNICA QUE ME A AYUDADO A...a...olvidarte...-la última palabra se perdió en un susurro ahogado  
  
Hermione se quedó inmóvil, había pensado tantas veces en el error que cometió al marcharse... nunca se había dado cuenta de que había sido tan grande y de las tantas cosas que habrían cambiado si no se hubiera ido. Ahora todo daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza, "es la única que me a ayudado a olvidarte" aun no conocía bien el significado de aquellas palabras pero estaban retumbando en su mente, sentía como si la estuvieran taladrando por ambos lados de sus sienes. La culpa, la tristeza ,la realidad la invadió...había perdido al chico que mas amaba, al único que había amado...y solo se podía sentir estúpida al mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos ahora brillantes y cristalinos donde solo podía encontrar una respuesta: seguía amando a Ronald Weasley con toda su alma. La estremecía verlo así y después de tanto tiempo lo tenía delante y confesando que le había costado olvidarla pero aun así lo había hecho...  
  
-será mejor que te seques...-dijo ¡muy bien Hermione! ¿por qué no le puedes decir algo mas tonto?-ven, esa camiseta esta empapada...-dicho esto se acercó a él  
  
Ron giró su rostro para un lado. ¡ella no podía verlo así! Sabía lo estúpido que estaba pareciendo pero no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando se había reencontrado con Hermione había sentido como si después de todo siguieran siendo los mismos niños de ayer y cuando le había abrazado no podía parar de preguntarse porque ese nerviosismo había retornado a él. Tenía de nuevo a Hermione ¡dios no era un chica cualquiera! ¡durante muchos años había sido la única chica en su vida! aquella niña que lo había vuelto loco durante mucho tiempo había vuelto a aparecer en su vida justo cuando empezaba ser normal.  
  
Hermione tocó la camisa de Ron haciendo que este volviera la vista hacia ella como si se encontraran por primera vez, los dos notaron como solo con observarse podían ver el deseo, Ron se remojó los labios sintiendo la mano de Hermione en su vientre, no quería que notara su respiración algo acelerada y tampoco que se diera cuenta de que sin saber por qué no se podía parar de acercar a ella...  
  
-le-levanta los brazos para que pueda quitarte...-balbuceó Hermione ya que centímetro a centímetro y muy poco a poco Ron se estaba aproximando-la camisa  
  
él obedeció alzando los brazos mientras ella le subía la camisa empapada y se ruborizaba cada vez mas al ver el torso desnudo del chico, decidió ir mas rápido hasta sacársela del todo. Ron sentía las manos de Hermione rozando su cuerpo y en segundos su vista se tapó por la camisa, cuando se la sacó del todo sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y aunque empapado Ron solo pudo sentir fuego en su interior  
  
Sin pensar llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Hermione acariciándola muy despacio y ella solo pudo coger aire mientras se mordía el labio inferior sintiendo unas ligeras cosquillas, no podían dejarse llevar...no podían y sin embargo lo estaban haciendo. Él pasó el dedo índice de la mejilla al labio inferior de Hermione haciendo que esta lo soltara de entre sus dientes para poder notar el dedo de Ron que solo con una caricia le estaba haciendo sentir un placer intenso provocando que sus pestañas se cerraran lentamente. Con la otra mano, Ron le envolvió la cintura atrayéndola mientras soltaba un inevitable suspiro y ella abría sus ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con él que ahora le miraba a los labios con impaciencia.  
  
-por qué...-dijo él casi sin voz-por qué no te puedo dejar de quererte  
  
Hermione bajó la vista, nunca había sentido tanta pasión pero se sentía tan culpable...él le levantó la barbilla con cuidado...la tenía tan cerca que no podía resistir el deseo guardado tanto tiempo y no sabía que aun era tan fuerte el lazo que les unía hasta sentir su contacto y darse cuenta de que nunca la había olvidado, solo se había engañado. Ron acercó algo indeciso su rostro al de ella y inclino la cabeza hasta rozar tiernamente los labios de Hermione, jugueteando con cortos besos.  
  
-sigues en mi cabeza-le susurro Ron separándose un instante  
  
Hermione le dedico media sonrisa nerviosa mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda del chico. Sus respiraciones agitadas por el deseo se entremezclaron. Cuando se disponían a besarse de nuevo les interrumpieron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Se separaron avergonzados y Ron fue abrir la puerta rápidamente encontrándose detrás a una Sara mucho mas calmada.  
  
-Sa...  
  
-no deja que te explique-le cortó ella-me deje llevar por la rabia y no por buscar una solución, nuestra relación no puede perderse por una tontería así, yo te quiero mas que nada, eres mi vida y no te voy a dejar escapar, se que te fue difícil olvidar a tu amiga ¿te acuerdas cuando no me parabas de hablar de ella y yo me ponía celosa? Pero el caso es que ahora se que me quieres a mi, me lo has demostrado y aunque ayer montaras ese espectáculo lo puedo entender...porque te quiero por encima de todo y...que sexy estás ¿qué haces sin camiseta? Te veo algo nervioso...  
  
-¡NO!-se apresuró a contestar Ron-no estoy bien es solo que...  
  
Hermione que había escuchado la conversación apretó el puño con fuerza para que no dijera lo que temía  
  
¿qué?-preguntó Sara  
  
-pues que me alegro de que hayas vuelto-contestó Ron  
  
-pero aun me queda una duda...-prosiguió Sara-¿por qué no has venido a buscarme?  
  
-porque...la verdad ni yo sé lo que pasó-se sinceró Ron-pero te juro que cuando me dijiste que me dejabas...  
  
No pudo continuar porque Sara se lanzó a darle un abrazo y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios.  
  
-oye ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar ¿qué te parece si quedamos después de comer para aclarar todo?-le sugirió Sara  
  
-claro-respondió Ron-y eso que nunca mas me ibas a dirigir la palabra...  
  
-¿cómo no hacerlo? -dijo besándole-te quiero tanto...  
  
-yo mas-contestó Ron sin tener idea del daño que le estaba haciendo a Hermione-vamos, vete, vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa  
  
Sara se fue haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y Ron cerró la puerta suspirando, seguidamente se dirigió a Hermione y después de unos segundos de silencio lo rompió.  
  
-creo que deberías irte-le dijo  
  
-claro-contestó Hermione volviendo la cara para que él no viera su dolor-me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado con Sara-dicho esto abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás-adiós- y la cerró aguantando las ganas de llorar.  
  
-Lo siento-suspiró Ron en medio de la nada-lo siento...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermione corría y corría, ni si quiera sabía a donde se dirigía pero tenía que hacer algo para no pensar... ¡mierda! ¿por qué tenía que sentir como si su corazón se bajara poco a poco dejando un gran hueco? Levantó la vista encontrando una cabina de teléfono enfrente y marco el primer número que le vino en mente.  
  
-¿si?-preguntó una voz grave  
  
-Viktor soy yo...  
  
-¡Hermione! (si, lo había aprendido ya) ¡como te has ido así! ¡sin decirme nada! ¿por qué ya no me quierres? ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿qué?  
  
-¡Nada! Simplemente...ya sabes, las cosas no son siempre como las queremos...a decir verdad casi nunca lo son y no se trata solo de que te quiera mucho si no de que también sienta ese deseo que...-"siento por Ron" pensó  
  
-eso me da igual, vuelve por favor vuelve, yo te amo me coforrmo con que estés a mi lado...vuelve ¿dónde estás? Yo te voy a buscarr...  
  
Hermione medito un momento. Que sería mejor ¿irse con Krum? ¿o quedarse en aquel pueblo sabiendo que estaba Ron en cualquier parte con su novia? Y encontrarlos cogidos de la mano, o besándose...no podría soportarlo.  
  
-¿qué tal si...me dejas un tiempo?-le preguntó Hermione-siento no poder decírtelo con certeza pero ahora necesito tiempo para pensar.  
  
-pero yo necesito de ti...  
  
-lo siento Víktor, siento haberme ido así, sin mas, pero sé que si te lo hubiera dicho frente a frente tu no me hubieras dejado marchar y yo lo necesitaba.  
  
-pero...  
  
-no-lo interrumpió Hermione-por favor si me quieres deja que me aclare  
  
-bueno pero te podré llamar y escribirrr...  
  
-claro-contestó Hermione-¡ay!  
  
En ese momento sintió como dos manos cubrían sus hombros y se giró asustada. Se encontró a Tomas. Su pelo estaba tan engominado que parecía que estaba incrustado a su piel y por su olor se deducía que se había dado una ducha pero de colonia.  
  
-¿Herrmione pasa algo?-preguntó Viktor  
  
-no no tranquilo estoy bien pero ahora te tengo que dejar, te llamaré de nuevo ¿vale? Y te diré donde me puedes localizar, un beso, te quiero.  
  
-te amo Hermione no lo olvides-le declaró Víktor  
  
Pero ella ya había colgado. Tomas la estaba agarrando de las dos manos comenzando hablar.  
  
-Me quede tan mal ayer hermosura...se que no me estabas diciendo todo aquello en serio solo bromeabas ¿verdad?. Cuando te vi partir con ese borracho desquiciado no sabía que hacer... tu no tienes que sufrir por él, porque tu te mereces mucho mas que eso, alguien mas parecido a...ya sabes...-Tomas hablaba como si el fin del mundo llegara en ese preciso instante.  
  
-un momento-lo cortó Hermione-déjame contestar  
  
-yo te dejo Hermosura...lo que me pasa es que delante de una chica como tu me pongo nervioso y me faltan palabras...  
  
-cualquiera lo diría-espetó Hermione  
  
-¿perdona?  
  
-nada, nada  
  
-¿entonces? ¿qué me dices? ¿me das otra oportunidad? Ya sabes que yo no quise ponerme furioso, solo lo hice para que no nos hiciera perder tiempo  
  
-aah entonces para ti perder tiempo es ayudar a un chico que lo está pasando mal-dijo Hermione  
  
-¡no no! Pero ¡estaba nervioso! ¡no quería que de un día para otro ya no quisieras saber nada de mi!  
  
-verás...yo te grité y no debía haberlo hecho pero el chico era... bueno me recordaba a un viejo amigo y...  
  
-dime que no te gusta-le casi exigió Tomas  
  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-tu dímelo-le ordenó él pero al ver que ella fruncía el ceño cambió de tema- yo solo te pido otra oportunidad quiero que pasemos el día juntos y tratarte como a una reina...¿qué dices? Vamos, te prometo que estarás en el paraíso Pero Hermione dudaba que estuvieran si quiera a un millón de kilómetros de distancia del paraíso.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
-hola mi amor-le saludó Sara enérgicamente  
  
-hola-saludó Ron-que guapa estás  
  
-gracias-contestó Sara-tu siempre lo estás. ¡Venga siéntate! He elegido el mejor sitio no te puedes quejar.  
  
Sara le había citado en un restaurante donde solían estar los escasos turistas que visitaban la zona. Ella había elegido un rincón apartado de la gente y con un ventanal enorme a su lado que les mostraba un paisaje montañoso con un pequeño hilo de cascada que bajaba, aunque lentamente, sin cesar.  
  
-siempre eliges bien por eso siempre eres tu la que eliges-comentó Ron con una mueca de evidencia  
  
-claro...¡si supieran que te tengo que comprar hasta los calzoncillos!  
  
-dilo un poco mas alto y seguro que se enteran...además no todo me lo compras tu y si lo haces es porque quieres-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-¡ufff déjalo! Para que intentarlo si siempre acabas ganando...  
  
A Ron le vino a la cabeza Hermione. Si fuera ella seguirían peleando hasta el fin del día y sin duda, ganaría ella. Sonrío tontamente.  
  
-oye-le sacó de sus pensamientos Sara- ¿tienes la cajita qué te he tirado a la cabeza esta mañana? No quisiera perder ese regalo...  
  
-pues aun debe estar en el suelo, supongo-respondió Ron  
  
-¡eres un desastre! ¡ni si quiera te has molestado en recogerla!  
  
-¡con todo lo que me dijiste! Estaba demasiado mal para fijarme en el regalo...y aun sigo sin saber que a pasado  
  
-¿no te acuerdas de nada?  
  
-de nada en serio  
  
-bien pues creo que va siendo hora contarte las locuras que has llegado hacer-dijo Sara-por lo que me han contado te emborrachaste al saber que había llegado una chica y después de pedir unas cuantas copas mas sin éxito ya que el camarero vio que estabas fuera de control y si bebías un poco mas podía darte un coma etílico te marchaste como un huracán hasta llegar a la cafetería donde empezaste a patinar por el suelo y a cantar y después de unas cuantas tonterías diste un salto y te caíste.  
  
-¡al grano!-le ordenó Ron que no podía estar mas avergonzado y se suplicaba que no hubiera hecho nada mas  
  
-pues un chico se levantó agarrandote por la camisa pero alguien te defendió y esa fue Hermione.  
  
Ron no sabía que hacer ¿Hermione le había visto en aquel estado? ¿y seguía actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿qué habría pensado ella? Después de tantos años y él apareciendo como un descerebrado...  
  
-ella gritó tu nombre y tu actuaste...  
  
-¿cómo? ¿qué dije?-le interrogó Ron con los ojos como platos  
  
-bueno les contaste a todos la historia de un tal Viky y...  
  
-¡NO!-saltó Ron tapándose la cara con las manos  
  
-déjame acabar...después de eso le cantaste una canción creo que decía algo de insoportable...y digamos que después de eso te empezaste a encontrar mal y vomitaste-explicó  
  
-no puede ser...- A Ron le hubiera gustado estar en una jaula llena de arañas gigantes y peludas antes que esa situación. ¿cómo Hermione no le había reprochado nada? Después de todo el ridículo que le había hecho pasar...  
  
-si y además luego ella y la señora Ogawa te tuvieron que llevar a rastras hasta tu casa...  
  
Ron se levantó repentinamente.  
  
-lo siento Sara pero debo irme-dijo-come tu sola hoy  
  
-¡claro! ¿cómo que hoy? ¡siempre como sola!-le reprochó ella-encima que he conseguido el mejor sitio y...¡RON!  
  
Pero el ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta a toda velocidad. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione costara lo que costara.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
-...y nunca he conocido a nadie como tu...tan...  
  
-¡AY!- interrumpió Hermione a Tomas-¡ese pajarito es precioso!  
  
Tomas volvió la mirada y en cuanto lo hizo ella salió corriendo.  
  
-¡Hermione!-gritó él cuando la vio partir  
  
-¡lo siento me he olvidado de que tenía cita con el médico!-se excuso Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano y preguntándose si en aquel extraño pueblo habría médico.  
  
Cuando llevaba un rato dirigiéndose a ningún lugar sin rumbo alguno se detuvo inspirando lenta y apaciguadamente, no tenía ganas de nada ni de nadie...ni si quiera sabía que quería hacer...se sentó abatida en el primer banco que encontró. Observó como las hojas se desprendían de los árboles cayendo a su alrededor. Se sentía tan sola ...cerró los ojos como si así fuera a encontrar una respuesta entre perdición, pero nada. Cuando los abrió se encontró una rosa tan cerca de sus ojos que no la distinguió hasta que se apartó un poco.  
  
¡oh no! ¡Tomas la había encontrado! Pero no fue así...cuando se volvió se encontró con un Ron con expresión inocente y arrepentida.  
  
-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione levantándose a la defensiva-¿no tendrías que estar comiendo con Sara?  
  
-si pero prefiero dar un paseo contigo si...a ti te apetece-repuso él con timidez  
  
-no-contestó Hermione fríamente-.será mejor que no...no quiero crearte mas problemas  
  
-¡no seas tonta! ¡lo problemas me los busco yo solito!-exclamó- oye...siento lo de esta ma...bueno es que...  
  
-vale ya te entiendo, perdonado ya no tienes que dirigirte mas a mi si no quieres yo dentro de un tiempo me iré, espero que todo te vaya bien-soltó Hermione  
  
-¿qué dices? ¿por qué?  
  
-¿qué por qué dices? ¡aquí no tengo a nadie! ¡estoy sola! ¿no lo ves?  
  
-me tienes a mi...-dijo Ron con la cabeza gacha-yo...no...ya sabes...no quiero perderte de nuevo  
  
-¡tu tienes a Sara y ella no me querrá ver ni en pintura después de todo! Además...tenemos que aceptarlo los dos hemos cambiado y tu tienes ya una vida muy diferente, y me alegro de verdad...pero se me hace muy difícil estar aquí sabiendo que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes...-¿ por qué demonios le estaba diciendo todo eso?  
  
-a mi también...  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-se me hace difícil todo esto-declaró Ron-Siempre has sido mi chica...quiero decir-carraspeó un momento-mi amiga , con la que siempre he estado y...  
  
-no-le cortó Hermione-no sigas por favor...no quiero recordar nada solo quiero irme...  
  
-¡calla!-gritó Ron-¡no digas eso!¡si te marchas no me lo digas! ¡solo te pido eso! ¡no me lo digas!  
  
-muy bien, no lo aré-contestó Hermione Ron le miraba de una forma que se le hacía casi imposible mostrarse fría.  
  
-¡ya se que una vez mas lo he estropeado todo!¡se que he metido la pata contigo como siempre! Pero tu no sabes cuantas veces he esperado tenerte delante y ahora que te tengo solo puedo sentir miedo...-declaró  
  
-¿miedo?  
  
- nunca te he sabido aprovechar y ya ves...aun sigo siendo un torpe contigo...pero siempre he imaginado algo cuando te volviera a ver y ahora ese algo es imposible...-explicó "no Ron no seas tan sincero no digas todo lo que piensas"  
  
-¿y que es ese algo?-preguntó Hermione  
  
Ron solo le miró frunciendo los labios como si con eso lo dijera todo.  
  
-¿me dedicas esta tarde?-le preguntó al rato pero al ver la expresión de la chica rectifico- ¡bah déjalo! Como siempre tienes razón es mejor que te largues de aquí.  
  
Continuará...  
  
|_______________________________________________________________|  
  
Notas de la autora: holitaaaaaaaaaasss!!! Cómo estáis??? Antes de nada muchas gracias x leer mi fict!! Ya quité lo de los reviews anónimos no sabía que lo tenía puesto y gracias a que dos chicas me avisaron y Laury me ayudó a quitarlo pude hacerlo :D os lo agradezco porque no tenía ni idea...  
  
Bueno que os está pareciendo el fict???? Ojalá os gusteeee...porque a mi me está encantando escribirlo pero si no os gusta no sirve de muxo creo yo...aaayy bueno pero x suerte hay personas que lo siguennnn y lo mas importante me hacen seguir ;):  
  
Bonnie radcliffe: holaaaa xica!!!! Espero que este cap no te haya aburrido muxo...jeje aparte de xk quiero k e guste me animan muxo tus reviewssss!!!! De verdad graciasss!!!! Me alegro k desde el cap uno t gustara y lo hayas seguido...hasta prontooo!!!!besitoosss:D  
  
Hermyginny13: jeje aaaay muxas graciaaaasss eres una critica genial de mis fics siempre estás leyéndolos y dándome paso a paso tu opinión te lo agradezco muxo de verdad!!! Tu fict esta genialll tienes k continuarlo eh?? Que me has dejado super intrigadaaaaa!!! Pues nada eso k thankkksss ;) un besazo.  
  
Immatureteen: holaaaaa tb muxas gracias x leer mis fics y dejarme opinión de todos los caps me alegra muxisimo k te hayan gustado tu tb me has dado muxos ánimos!! Y pues nada aquí tienes la continuación espero que no te haya decepcionado y que lo sigas...  
  
CoNnY-B: pues siii me dejaste review en cada cap y t lo agradezco muxoooo!!! Si Ron esta indeciso, tiene a la chica x la k siempre a estado lokito delante ¿es normal no?? Sigue con tu fict me encantaaaaa!!!! Hasta prontoo xaoo!!  
  
Meiko-Malfoy: holaaaa!!!! Te gustó??? Bieennn!! jeje espero que lo siga haciendo...es verdad, no conocen muxo a Ron pero les da pena pero luego lo critican por aki y por allá en los pueblos ya se sabe...todos se conocen y eso puede ser un inconveniente no crees? Oye muxaaas gracias x avisarme sobre los reviews ahora ya lo he puesto bien...creo ^^ si no me lo dices...hasta otra!! Y gracias!!!  
  
Pues nadaaa de despide con un abrazo:  
  
Marta_Weasley 


	5. No hay alma que se interponga

-¿pues sabes qué? ¡lo voy hacer!-contestó Hermione-¡mañana mismo hago las maletas!

-¡pues me parece perfecto!-gritó él-¡como si te vas hoy mismo!

-¿crees que llegaré a tiempo al avión?-preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo

-¡si! ¡date prisita no quisiera que desperdiciaras el primer vuelo para irte lo mas rápido posible!

-doña perfecta

-¿qué?-preguntó Ron desconcertado

-¡que en esa frase te a faltado... doña perfecta!

-no, a mi me gusta mas...

-¿señorita "yo lo se todo y tu eres un microbio andante"?-le interrumpió Hermione recordando lo que le dijo en la cafetería

-¿qué?-repitió él

-¡eso es lo que me dijiste cuando estabas borracho!

-ah-dijo orgulloso pero a la vez con un deje de arrepentimiento-¡bueno ese no es el caso! Tu sabias que estaba aquí ¿verdad? ¡lo sabías y por eso has venido a estropearlo todo como siempre haces! ¿qué pasó? ¿puse alguna falta ortográfica en mi carta de despedida?

-¿cómo?-pregunto Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos-¡si yo hubiera sabido que me iba a encontrar contigo no miro ni el punto del mapa donde está este pueblo!

-¡no hay ningún punto del mapa donde esté el pueblo!-le contradijo él

-¡es un decir!¡no te creas tanto el centro del mundo!

-¿yo el centro del mundo? ¡mira quien habla! La "por favor, mirarme soy asquerosamente perfecta"

-te equivocas, ya se que no soy perfecta, ya se que soy fea, que no gusto a los chicos y que soy una sabelotodo sin remedio a la que tu siempre verás como un bicho raro.

-¡PUE...- se quedo por unos instantes parado ya que esa contestación no era la que esperaba y medito un momento en lo que acababa de escuchar y solo fue capaz de pronunciar-¿un bicho raro?

-por supuesto en nuestros años escolares...siempre...

-¡yo nunca..., bueno al principio confieso que me parecías la chica mas rara que había conocido, me caías como una patada bien dada en el trasero pero...¡eso era porque no te conocía!

-Ron-dijo pausadamente ella-cuando nos conocimos nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos menos en común que un pato y una cucaracha.

-vaya curiosa comparación...-meditó Ron -tiene gracia...por primera vez Hermione Granger diciendo algo sin sentido...

-pues aun no he visto a Ronald Weasley diciendo algo que si lo tenga-repuso Hermione-pero lo que no tiene sentido es que estemos peleando como cuando teníamos 11 años

-cuando teníamos 12 también peleábamos as

-y con 13

-y con 14

-y con 15

-y bueno también con 16 y 17 ...

-te odio Hermione Granger

-te odio Ronald Weasley

Los dos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice,dudaron durante un cierto tiempo y

comenzaron a reír.

Cuando pararon Ron sujetaba su estomago respirando entrecortadamente y Hermione solo con verlo allí, enfrente, sonriendo, sonriéndole a ella...no pudo evitar viajar a un lugar muy lejano a la tierra...de repente recordó algo.

-es cierto que...¿me enviaste una carta de despedida?-preguntó en un impulso que la apabull

-si...

-¿me estás mintiendo cierto? Nunca vi una carta tuya deseándome buena suerte en mi nueva vida y...

-en realidad...no te deseé buena suerte, pero si te la di,te di la carta-le cortó Ron que se estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso y sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas de reír si no de vergüenza-me acuerdo.

-¿qué me la diste?-preguntó Hermione desconcertada-eso es aun menos probable

-¡te digo que lo recuerdo bien!-soltó Ron medio gritando y un tanto desafiante pero todo era para ocultar su vergüenza.

-pues dime, haz que yo le recuerde-le pidió Hermione

-no mejor no...-pero al ver la mirada de la chica vio que no tenía escapatoria alguna-bueno fue en la estación...el día que nos despedimos..bueno...

-¡ah si!¿el día que tu me dijiste claramente que no me querías ver mas en tu vida?

-¡quieres dejarme acabar! Mientras... bueno tu no te diste cuenta pero...mientras te...nos...besa...basabamsopuesyotemetílacartaenelbolsillo

-ya se que siempre has tenido problemas para distinguir cuando una palabra se acaba y se separa de la otra pero te agradecería...

-¡que cuando nos besábamos te metí la carta en el bolsillo!-soltó de inmediato

-oh-fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione

Después, la brisa uniforme fue transformándose poco a poco en un viento huracanado que los traspasó como queriendo liberar la tensión entre ambos, pero solo consiguió que una hoja caduca cayera a su ritmo como siguiendo una línea invisible que iba dibujando el mismo viento hasta posarse en la cabeza de la chica que ni si quiera se percató.

Ron que al igual que la hoja parecía seguir la melodía del viento se acercó a ella y levantó la mano dejando a esta desconcertada para después quitarle la hoja suavemente de su pelo alborotado que rozó tan escaso tiempo que ni si quiera duró el pestañear del chico.

-¿que ponía en la carta?-preguntó Hermione que mas que ella parecía que su voz interior la había dominado por completo

-¿crees que eso importa ahora?-dijo Ron mirando a otro lado

-si-contestó Hermione

-no ¿qué mas da lo que yo dijera hace...

-a mi si que me da, creo que si me escribiste esa carta tengo derecho a saber que ponía-insistió Hermione

-no me acuerdo-mintió Ron

-cuando mientes se te ponen coloradas las orejas-puntualizó con una sonrisa-y ahora te aseguro que las tienes rojas aunque...un poco amarillas también ahora que me fijo-añadió bromeando

-eso quiere decir que miento solo un poco-dijo él con media sonrisa pero luego medito-¿cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿cuándo lavas la ropa no sacas lo que hay dentro del pantalón?

-En realidad ese día estaba lloviendo con tanta intensidad que no tardo en granizar y desde que bajé del avión hasta k llegué a casa de Víktor...-Hermione se interrumpió a si

misma-¡claro...!

-¿qué?

-oh nada debió hacerse pedazos por el camino

-o pudo hallarla Víctor cuando le prestaste tu ropa al estar empapada-dijo Ron como si nada mirando hacia arriba

Hermione lo miró sorprendida

-¿cómo...?

-te tiembla la voz cuando mientes-se limitó a contestar Ron con media sonrisa

-eeeh

-en la carta ponía que tuvieras buen viaje

-ooh una carta interesante, es decir que tu a una amiga que posiblemente no vayas a ver en mucho tiempo le das una carta que ponga "Querida Hermione, buen viaje adios"

-yo no he dicho que pusiera nada de querida-dijo Ron en broma a lo que Hermione contestó con una mirada asesina-no me hagas decirte lo que ponía...no es justo...

-lo que no es justo es que no la haya podido leer-dijo Ella y después lo miró de manera suplicante

-ejem...o Tomas me esta haciendo señales con las manos como un retrasado mental porque quiere una noche loca conmigo o quiere que te avise de que esta detrás de ti-dijo Ron de repente

A Hermione se le paralizó el corazón. ¿de nuevo ese?

-muy gracioso Weasley, creo que no es ninguna de las dos-dijo Tomas-en realidad pensaba en que podríamos ir a buscar los patines e ir a la cafetería haber si han fregado el suelo hoy ¿te parece?

-¡callate Willson!

-¿qué pasa Ronnie? ¿hoy no te apetece hacer un saltito mortal y después como aperitivo

saborear un poco de suelo? (N/A:os recuerdo la borrachera de Ron y su exhibición de patinaje sobre suelo mojado)

Ron se quiso abalanzar sobre él pero Hermione se puso en medio cortándole el paso con los brazos alzados y Ron había arrancado con tanto ímpetu a causa de la rabia que tiró a Hermione al suelo y el cayó inevitablemente encima. Hermione sintió el calor del cuerpo de Ron mientras caían y como sus frentes se chocaban entre si torpemente haciendo que los dos soltaran un aau pero solo duró un instante ya que Ron se levantó de inmediato por el comentario que hizo Tomas:

-vaya parece que si te apetecía una ración de suelo...¿tan pobre eres que no tienes nada mejor que llevarte a la boca?

Entonces de nuevo Ron hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre él pero Hermione que aun yacía en el suelo le agarró del tobillo cosa que ocasionó una nueva caída de Ron y esta vez de bruces al suelo.

-vaya cuando empiezas a comer no hay quien te pare ¿eh Weasley? ¿o debería llamarte come suelos?

-¡maldita sea Hermione quieres dejar de agarrarme como una posesa!-gritó Ron con histeria

-¡no!-gritó ella también-¡y te recuerdo que has caído encima mío como un animal y seguidamente te has levantado sin ni si quiera pedir perdón!

-¡si no te hubieras metido en medio como haces siempre esto no habría pasado!

-¡y si tu pensaras con la cabeza tampoco! ¡no se te ocurra ser tan crío y meter las narices en la primera oportunidad de pelea!-continuaba la chica-¡no seas tan tonto de pegarle!

-¡vaya ya veo! ¡lo defiendes! ¡pues muy bien tu tranquila porque ya se ha ido y ahora esta comprándose un bocadillo de esos sobrados de lechuga en la tienda de enfrente!

Hermione levantó la vista. Era cierto. Tomas estaba cruzando la carretera y después de eso se metió en la pastelería donde señalo a los bocadillos.

Y de nuevo ese silencio incomodo que nos absorbe a todos alguna vez.

-te he hecho daño?-le preguntó Ron mas calmado mientras se levantaba ofreciéndole su mano pero ella se levantó de un arrebato completamente sola

-pues si me lo has hecho-afirmó ella

-lo siento ¿vale?-dijo Ron con dejadez puso los ojos en blanco y después la miro con una mueca y suspiro antes de hablar-lo siento toooodo...siento lo de mi intrusión en la cafetería, siento que tuvieras que cargar conmigo, siento que por mi culpa no hayas empezado con buen pie, siento que lo único que haya sido para ti es una...una mosca a la que tienes de apartar del camino!

-Ron tu no...

-yo si y lo siento era lo único que te venía a decir y ahora...¿por qué no me reprochas algo?

Hermione no pudo evitar que los ojos se le emborronaran parecía que por primera vez desde que llego a ese pueblo se diera cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amigo y los recuerdos llegaran a su mente al compás que una lágrima se deslizaba por su helada mejilla...habían vivido toda una infancia, toda una adolescencia, toda una vida juntos...y ni si quiera se habían dicho un... "te quiero mucho" nunca...esas palabras que hacen delirar hasta al mas insensible, esas palabras que todos necesitamos que nos digan alguna vez.

-no llores anda-dijo Ron empezándose a poner nervioso nunca había sabido que decir cuando una chica se ponía a llorar.

-¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-¿qué si puedes que?-se quedo paralizado Ron

Hermione sabía bien que esa reacción solo se la podía provocar una persona...esa reacción llamada impulso que solo surgía cuando una cabellera de un rojo intenso estaba delante...

-¡ROOOOOOONNNNN!-el grito fue con tanto ímpetu con tanta energía que inundo la calle

-¡Sara! ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿qué que estoy haciendo aquí?me has dejado tirada y me preguntas ¿qué que hago aquí? ¡maldito descerebrado he esperado en ese bar donde había reservado...había reservado el mejor rincón para ti PARA TIIIII

-eh eh calma-intentó Ron

-¿QUÉ ME CALME? Todos se me quedaron mirando como si fuera una idiota cuando te fuiste...creo que no me merezco lo que me estas haciendo, tuve que comer sola con un mar de miradas ¿y sabes lo que decían esas miradas? ¡ja ja! Eso es lo que decían. Creo que ya no hay ni una persona en este pueblo que no sepa lo que soy...¡una ingenua! Eso es lo que soy...por creer en ti...por estar enamorada de ti aun sabiendo que tu la quieres a ella!

-Sara...-Ron no tenía palabras

-dime ahora que estamos los tres...dime que por un momento no se te a pasado por la cabeza dejarme...no se te a pasado por la cabeza volver con tu querida niña la perfecta Hermione Granger de la que me llevas hablando años ¡añoooossssss! ¿tu sabes lo que es eso? Yo también he tenido otras parejas pero sigo adelante con mi vida ¿sabes? no hay que olvidar pero tampoco hay que obstruirse el paso porque alguna vez hayas querido a alguien, eso no significa que ya no puedas hacerlo con nadie mas.Yo pensé que podrías cambiar...a medida que estuvieras conmigo...pero debí hacerle caso a mi familia no se puede cambiar a las personas ni de la noche a la mañana ni en una eternidad. ¡me he enamorado de ti Ron Weasley! Y lo sabes...he hecho lo posible por que tu sintieras lo mismo pero aun así a ti no te lleno lo suficiente y aunque me cueste reconocerlo no tengo nada que hacer ni creo que nadie que se interponga entre vosotros lo tendrá. Y creme si sirviera de algo ponerme furiosa lo haría.

-Sara te quiero...-articulo Ron con dificultad-te quiero a ti a nadie mas te lo prometo

-ya, yo también creí que me podía engañar a mi misma y al final solo termina en vacío-explicó Sara con una lagrima inevitable-no lo hagas tu también. Y te diré lo que hay...nunca podré perdonarte del todo pero quizás dentro de un tiempo podremos ser amigos tomar unas copas y reírnos de esto pero de momento Ronald no te acerques a mi-dicho esto Sara dio media vuelta al principio caminaba despacio y con pesadumbre como si sus pasos tuvieran un control riguroso pero después arrancó a correr y se perdió entre los árboles y entre la poca gente que se dignaba a pasear por esa calle, era tan poca que se podía contar con los dedos.

No Había palabras en ese momento...Hermione nunca se había sentido tan culpable. Sara había dejado a Ron por ella...y lo mas curioso del asunto es que Ron y ella nunca habían tenido nada...

Ron se dejo caer en el banco mirando a ningún lado y seguidamente sus manos taparon sus ojos.

Hermione se fue antes de que Ron se lo dijera y ni si quiera miró atrás una sola vez. Era mejor dejarlo solo cuando algo iba mal.¿o eso era lo mas fácil?Pero se arrepintió cuando llevaba unos cuantos metros de camino y oyó sonar un trueno que daba el tiro de salida, que iniciaba una tormenta. Empezó a llover al instante como si el cielo quisiera expresar su furia repentina y lo que solo era humedad se convirtió en una mar de gotas inundando todas las calles del pueblo.

Hermione dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar de donde se había ido pero ya no había ni rastro de Ron.

......................Se sintió tan estúpida......................era una de las pocas veces que se le hacia imposible tomar una decisión porque no tenía claro si quiera si la tenía que tomar.

-preciosa ¿aun aquí?

Un coche había frenado súbitamente en la calle y por la ventanilla se asomaba la cabeza de Tomas con un cigarro entre sus labios.

-si ¿algún problema?

-el problema lo tendrás cuando estés a 38 de fiebre ¿no crees? Vamos sube al coche te llevaré a casa-le ofreció Tomas

-prefiero tener 40 de fiebre antes que subir a ese coche-sentenció Hemione

-vamos no te hagas la chica dura por estar enfadada conmigo sabes que solo me metí con tu novio porque me puse celoso...

-¡pero si no me conoces!

-no hace falta conocerte para saber que eres una belleza...vamos te prometo que si te llevo a casa ahora te dejaré en paz ¿qué dices?

-¿lo prometes?

-si, venga sube

En unos minutos estuvieron en el portal y a Hermione no le dio tiempo a bajar del coche antes de que Tomas se pusiera delante de la puerta y se la abriera caballerosamente. Hermione bajó algo incomoda y le dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-bueno gracias-dijo Hermione como un cumplido-ya puedes marcharte

-si quieres puedo...

-no-le corto ella-sea lo que sea lo que fueras a decir...no

-¿no me vas a dar ni una oportunidad?

-vamos no me hagas decir nada...

-bueno pero por lo menos déjame que te de un beso de buenas noches-le rog

-bien-aceptó ella el se acercó a su mejilla pero se desvió un poco hasta que unió los labios a los de Hermione pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar-¿por qué has hecho eso?

-no quería irme sin probar tus labios...-contestó y a cambio ella le regalo una sincera bofetada

-espero haberte echo daño-soltó Hermione-¡vete!

Tomas frunció el ceño y se metió en el coche sin mas.

Hermione suspiró tres veces contando hasta diez...estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que tenía la sensación de que estaba viviendo mas en esos tres días que en toda su vida.

-vaya has aprovechado la noche

Esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara que le temblaran las piernas, que no fuera capaz de moverse. Pero al final lo hizo y se encontró con el perfil de Ron que ni si quiera la miraba.

-no es que...

-no me des explicaciones-le corto

-¿por qué has venido?-preguntó Hermione temerosa le costaba hablar con el y mucho

-no sé

se quedaron mirando como si buscaran una respuesta.

-si te sirve de algo...te quiero-soltó Hermione de repente-mucho

-¿qué?

Esas palabras causaron en Ron una mezcla de sensaciones que nunca creyó que pudiera tener y experimentarlas al mismo tiempo. Pensó que era imposible que Hermione no escuchara los latidos de su corazón. A pesar que aun seguía sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-que... bueno...-Hermione no pudo acabar porque Ron se acercaba a ella traspasándola con la mirada.

Y sin ton ni son la acorraló con sus brazos de la manera mas dulce que ella pudo imaginar, la alzó unos centímetros del suelo haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun mas dándose calor en medio de la lluvia y sus mejillas se unieran haciendo que el contacto de su piel les pusiera la piel de gallina. Ron la envolvió en sus brazos durante un rato espirando e inspirando hondo, Hermione pudo sentir la respiración del chico que se convertían en susurros sin sentido en su oído y le provoco tal deseo que acerco sus labios húmedos a la mejilla de Ron y la rozo con su boca unos instantes, aquello acabo de enloquecer al chico que la apretó aun mas contra si ...los dos sabían bien que el abrazo en el que estaban fundidos cuerpo a cuerpo iba a tener consecuencias...pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ellas...

-¿me quieres?-preguntó Hermione

el chico se acercó a su mejilla rozándola con sus labios como Hermione había echo acabando con un tierno beso, después se acercó a su oído y suspiro un casi inaudible

-si..

Casi no lo había alcanzado a oir pero era el si mas sincero que nadie le había dado...

un móvil les interrumpió y Ron pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como se trataba de cierto búlgaro. Se separaron claramente aturdidos, colorados y no solo por el frío...Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían experimentado las muchas reacciones que se podían provocar solo con un abrazo y es que los dos estaban empezando a pensar que era imposible acabar con ese amor/odio que llevaban a cuestas desde los 11 años,desde que se conocieron.

A Hermione le temblaba la voz cuando respondió al teléfono y Ron miró fijamente al suelo aparentando desentenderse de todo.

-¿si?

-Hermione escucha he descubierto donde estas voy de camino no tardare mucho...

Continuará ....

No kreo k nadie lea este fict que a sido rescatado de la basura después de un siglo ya k Laury me pidio k lo siguiera...:D asias wapa!!!tu xfavor no dejes el tuyo.

Pero ya había estado olvidado desde hace tiempo...k puedo deciros???la verdd no tengo palabras, después de tanto tiempo como puedo actualizar de nuevo?? Pues ni yo lo se...pero weno da mejor tarde k nunk. Solo con k os parezca regular...ya m ta bien :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!

Muxoooosss muxooooos muuuuxoooos besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marta Weasley


	6. Aturdidos

Holaaaaa :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar eh???bueno hoy no diré mucho porque es tardísimo y estoy muy cansada...se me cierran los ojos lo teneis que entender tener piedad de mi...:( jeje Weno me limitare a contestar a esas personas que me han devuelto la alegría de seguir actualizando: GRACIAAAASSS!

Luna-Jane-Lupin:holaaaa!!! Jeje ante todo muchisimas gracias por seguir mi fict aunque haya tardado tantísimo en actulizar...no se komo podria agradecertelo!solo espero recompensarte con este capi que no es nada del otro mundo pero fuiste la primera en enviarme un mensaje para k lo continuara y el comienzo de la historia fue asias a ti jaja! Espero k te guste!!

hermiginny13: amiga!!!!!!! que te puedo decir a ti?? Que te aprecio muxo y me alegro muxisimo de aberte conocido..pero weno eso ya lo sabes Ronaldaaa! xD gracias pòr ser una seguidora incondicional de mis fics y escuxarme siempre k lo necesito y tal y cual xk son las tres de la mañana y no puedo con mis ojos pero tu ya sabes a lo k me refiero a k si??? Graciaaaasssss amiga en serio!! Y sigue con tu fict eeeh??? K kiero continuar! Muaka ¡

ophelia dakker: siento aberte exo esperar tanto ï pero x otra parte me alegra k te guste tanto para aber tenido tanta paciencia aiiix muxas gracias de verdad! Espero k lo sigas k no t canses...xk gracias a ti y a las demas tengo ganas de continuar jeje muxos besoooss! Espero k te guste el cap!

Oscpaz: me encanta que te encanteeeeeee!!! De verdad que bien...me siento genial cuando me dicen eso...no xk mi fict sea na del otro mundo pero me gusta escuchar kosas asi...asiiaastu tb me has animado muxo a escribir!!! Besoooosss!! Y aver si t gusta ;)

sarah-keyko: holaaaaa!! Aaay k maja!!! Tu comentario no me a dejado para nada indiferente!!! No sabes cuanto me a alegrado leer tu mensaje me he emocionado y to!! Jaja. Weno no kreo k mi fict sea ni muxo menos uno de los mejores....pero weno intento hacerlo lo mejor k puedo...y si vienen personas komo tu a decirme k ta muy bien y k tan enganxadas...no veas komo animaaa! Te lo agradezco un monton d verdad!! Y espero recompensarte con este cap...muxos besos wapiximaaaa!:D

pos con deseos k os guste aki ta....

ATURDIDOS

Paró de llover al instante. Como si ahora prestará atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿cómo?¿eh?¿qué? cuando? donde estás Viktor por favor date la vuelta tu ya sabes que lo que te dije...déjame tiempo...

-¡No Hermione necesito verrte! ¡tu no sabes lo desesperrado que estoy! He llegado a soñarr que estabas con otrro chico...

-¡no digas bobadas! ¡no estoy con nadie!-Estas últimas palabras provocaron que Ron se diera la vuelta poco a poco-¡no espera, no te vayas!

-¿qué esperre?-preguntó Víktor al otro lado del teléfono-¿dónde en la gasolinerra? Es que huele a...gasolina...

-¡no tu no!¡ bueno si! ¡espera a que este preparada....

-¡no puedo!-contestó Víktor-si supieras hasta que punto te...

-¡no digas nada! No lo hagas mas difícil-exclamó Hermione perdiendo la calma ya que veía como perdía a Ron poco a poco-¡oh por favor espera!-le gritó

Ron se giró.

-¿quién el o yo? Porque no parece que lo tengas muy claro-contestó

No tenía el ceño fruncido pero tampoco lo tenía del todo relajado. era difícil expresar el brillo de su mirada...pero Hermione recordó una imagen. Ella estaba sentada junto al fuego de la sala común y Harry y Ron entraron abatidos por el entrenamiento, era uno de los primeros que realizaba Ron y en su rostro se podía observar una expresión de fracaso, de vergüenza ajena...que se asemejaba mucho a la que tenía ahora solo que ahora la mezclaba con muchas mas.

Eran sus ojos los que expresaban mas que sus palabras y cuando se acercaban a los miel de la chica le provocaban una especie de explosión acompañado de un estremecimiento desconcertante, era como entrar dentro de él, de sus sentimientos...cuando tenía una mirada pícara...cuando quería copiar algún deber de la chica...cuando iba a decir algo irónico o sarcástico, cuando Malfoy se dirigía a su familia o amigos...cuando se sorprendía...cuando se estaba divirtiendo de verdad...cuando le atraía una chica...cuando estaba decepcionado...Ron era transparente si le mirabas a los ojos, traducías en ellos lo que no se puede explicar con palabras.

Eran muy pocas veces cuando este sabía ocultar del todo sus sentimientos...pero ahora parecía hacer esfuerzos por hacerlo.

-tu-respondió Hermione medio ida

-¿yo?-preguntó Víctor-¿qué pasa con yo? Digo conmigo...

-¿no te darás por vencido verdad?-le preguntó Hermione-vas a venir lo quiera o no...

-no hasta que salga de tu boca que no me quierres-soltó Víktor temeroso-¿me quierres?

-si pero no como tu...

-¡entonces no hay anda mas que hablar me quedan 6 horas de camino pero llegare perfectamente cariño...de verdad!¡ no te preocupes por mi comprare bollos de los que tanto te gustan y comíamos en el jardín cuando comenzaba amanecer el chocolate siempre se nos derretía porque......-Viktor seguía hablando pero nadie le escuchaba

Ya que antes de que la chica reaccionara a las palabras del búlgaro observo que Ron acababa de chocar con un señor mayor que iba con un bastón de madera robusta. Al señor no pareció gustarle mucho que Ron se cruzara interponiéndose en su camino así que le pegó un golpe de bastón en la cabeza.

-¡au!-exclamó Ron-¿por qué a echo eso?

-¿qué por qué?-respondió el anciano pegándole otro golpecito ahora mas fuerte-tu eres un jovencito insolente-otro golpe- y tendrías que respetar a los ancianos-otro golpe-¡descarado! ¡consentido! ¡te voy a denunciar!-otro golpe-y como vea que no tienes la humildad suficiente para saber cuando hay que respetar a los ancianos....

-¿cómo ellos me respetan a mi?-dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos-que mañana me despierte con varios chichones no será producto de mi imaginación ¿sabe?

-¡te lo tienes bien merecido chiquillo!-otro golpe...

-BASTA-gritó Hermione

-por fin alguien con sentido común-repuso el anciano

-¡se lo digo a usted! Como puede hablar de respeto...si usted no hace mas que faltarlo...que seamos mas jóvenes que usted no le da derecho a tratarnos de forma vulgar y tampoco como si fuéramos unos descerebrados...no tenemos tanta experiencia como usted ¿eso es lo que quiere expresar? Porque hubiera sido mas fácil que lo dijera...

-pues si es eso lo que quiere expresar...mejor no quiero tener experiencia-puntualizó Ron aterrado pero luego se quedo observando un punto fijo a lo lejos,una sombra que se convirtió en silueta y esa silueta paso a cobrar forma a medida que se acercaba.

-¡oh no!-exclamó el anciano-es Mery ann ¡os vais acordar de esta! Si no me hubiera detenido por ti-señalo alzando el bastón amenazadoramente a la altura de la nariz de Ron-¡no me hubieran encontrado!

-yo de ti me daría las gracias-susurró Ron rascándose la cabeza, a lo que Hermione soltó una risita.

La verdad, le parecía extraño, Nunca había visto a un anciano comportarse de esa forma...parecía algo enseñado con ellos en concreto y sus ojos le eran algo familiares.

-venga señor-dijo la señora sujetándole por los hombros cuando lo alcanzó-hay que llevarle a casa... su nieto...su nieto le espera...y vosotros...perdonarle es su primer día aquí y...

-no hay problema-contestó Hermione amablemente

-no deberían dejarlo suelto por...

-¡RON!-le pegó un codazo Hermione-ni que fuera un perro...-le susurró

-eem bueno que no debería vagar suelto a estas horas de la noche...-corrigió Ron a lo que su intuición masculina le dijo que no lo había arreglado demasiado ya que volvió a recibir otro codazo.

-si lo siento-respondió la Señora que sujetaba al anciano como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer

-¿es usted su criada?-preguntó Ron

-si en realidad de toda la familia, pero no nos quedaremos mucho

-¿ya le estás contando tu vida Mary ann?-intervino el anciano con cara de pocos amigos-¿sabes que esto se lo contare a la familia?¿ lo sabes? podrían despedirte!podrían despedirte!echarte! Podrían despedirteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Mary Ann le miró como si otro de sus ataques estuviera en marcha, se notaba que ya había pasado por eso numerosas veces y lo forzó un poco a que diera media vuelta y consiguió que el abuelo, aunque gruñendo, diera unos pasos hacia delante.

-adios-se despidió Mary algo agotada.

-adios-respondió Hermione

-y buena suerte-soltó Ron con sorna

Cuando se alejaron. el chico carraspeó volviendo a la situación de antes. Le señalo a Hermione el teléfono con los ojos y arqueando las cejas.

-vamos Herm-dijo Ron con sarcasmo y rabia-no querrás hacerlo esperar

-¿HERMIONE? ¿estas ahí?- se oía desde la lejanía

-¡oh no víktor!-exclamó Hermione acercándose el teléfono al oído-perdona...es que...

-¿con quién estas? He escuchado voces...

-con mi vecina-mintió Hermione

-¿tu vecina? Parrecía una fiesta....

-en realidad están aquí la comunidad de... vecinos-mintió Hermione

Ron que no era tan ingenuo para quedarse allí dio media vuelta...y al parecer no sirvió de nada que parara de llover porque su cabeza se empapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡hay! Estaba regando-comentó una señora desde su balcón-no deberías estar ahí

-oooh y no cree...¿qué es un poco tarde para avisar?-dijo Ron aguantando las ganas de gritar-¡además acaba de llover!¡no es muy inteligente regar cuando acaba de llover!

-oh...tienes razón chico...

-DIOS-no pudo aguantar mas Ron-¿ES QUE LA GENTE DE ESTE PUEBLO NACIÓ AYER?

-¿te pasa algo chico?-le preguntó la señora tranquilamente

-¡SI! ME PASA...ME PASA...QUE ME A DEJADO MI NOVIA! ME PASA...

-em... Víktor parece que hay problemas en la comunidad de vecinos están decidiendo si poner mas cabinas porque hay muy pocas...

-¿cabinas?-se extraño Víctor-¿por eso gritan?

-si...adios-le colgó Hermione aterrada al ver a Ron de esa forma

-ME PASA...QUE ME ACABAN DE DAR GOLPECITOS CON UN BASTON UNA Y OTRA VEZ, ME PASA QUE ACABAN DE REGAR LA CABEZA, ME PASA QUE SI FUERA POR MI ESTARÍA EN CUALQUIER SITIO MENOS AQUÍ

-pues entonces vete un poco mas lejos...-le sugirió la señora sin entender el problema

-NO-dijo rotundamente Ron con ira se dirigió a la pared que tenía enfrente y dio un golpe fuerte en ella con el pie como un niño que coge una rabieta

-¡RON!-gritó Hermione-dios mío ¿qué hago?

-¡ah!-exclamó la señora-eres Ron Weasley ...el de la borrachera ¿no?

-oh si perfecto lo que me faltaba...-dijo el chico-ahora todos e conocen como el borracho...es genial...de verdad genial...

Hermione se acercó a él poco a poco pero temía que le gritara o le rechazara. Ron apoyo la cabeza en la pared. No podía mas...no era por Tomas, no era porque todos pensaran que era un borracho, no era porque se hubiera topado con un anciano loco que lo quería matar a golpes de bastón ni porque estuviera empapado, tuviera frío...eso solo se sumaba a lo que le preocupaba...el había estado años sin sentirse tan desconcertado, aturdido, parecía que ahora su vida no tenía orientación ninguna...cuando abrazó a Hermione cuando ella le dijo "te quiero mucho" era como si todo le diera igual explotaba por dentro y solo tenía ganas de perderse en el cuerpo de la chica, pero cuando veía que había estado años enamorado de Hermione y le venía a la mente que ella prefirió Krum...entonces sabía que si lo hizo una vez volvería hacerlo y eso le mataba por dentro...no estaba dispuesto a eso otra vez. ¡maldita sea-pensó-porque había tenido que aparecer la única persona que podía cambiarlo todo!Ron ya era impulsivo de por si pero si tenía a Hermione delante...

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro del chico y este se estremeció.

-déjame-le ordenó él

-chica es mejor que con borrachos no se trate...-le aconsejó la señora del balcón-son peligrosos...

-¡el no es ningún borracho!-exclamó Hermione

-¿y un imbecil? -preguntó él retóricamente

-¿por...por qué dices...-no pudo terminar Hermione.

-creo que te haces una pequeña idea...-dejó en el aire él-¿no?

Ron la miró Hermione se tambaleó por un momento nunca había visto tanta frialdad en él.

-¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?-preguntó Hermione desesperada-¡no se lo que hacer!

-ni yo-dijo Ron con la misma frialdad

PPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP PI PI PIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

-¡HIJO!-gritó una voz que claramente provenía del coche que les había dejado sordos con el incesante pitido

Ron se quedo paralizado ,sin habla, inmovilizado, vio como unos pies anchos se asomaban por la puerta y de que una figura iba cobrando color, forma y tenía la forma de la señora Weasley, solo reacciono cuando su madre le envolvió con sus rechonchos y suaves brazos.

-mama...-pronunció Ron

-¡RONNIE! ¿cuánto hace que no nos veíamos? ¿un siglo? ¿un siglo y medio?¿un siglo y medio y tres cuartos?

-no se si tanto pero...algo si-dijo Ron con media sonrisa

Y el señor Weasley se unió a ese abrazo.

-hijo...tu madre ya no soportaba mas, tenía que verte ¿sabes que es que todos lo días me diga que estarás tirado en una acera pidiendo que te laben la ropa?

-mama...¿en serio crees que soy tan inútil?

-no...bueno...si...quiero decir ¡quería verte ya!me has tenido muy preocupada porque estos últimos días no cogias el telefono...

-¿y por eso habeis echo tantos kilómetros para verme?-preguntó Ron-se nota que soy vuestro hijo predilecto...-bromeó aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo y miró a Hermione de reojo.

-bueno hijo ¿dónde esta Sara? Le quiero dar las gracias por todo...-comenzó su madre

-si se a portado genial-apremió también el señor Weasley

Hermione se sintió muy vacía, tenía ganas de abrazar a los padres de Ron a los que no veía hacía mucho tiempo y que siempre le habían tratado tanto a ella como a Harry como uno mas de la familía pero ellos no iban aceptar tan bien que ella ubiera estropeado todo en menos de 5 días.

-Mama...Sara y yo...

-¿OS CASAIS?-interrumpió la señora Weasley con los ojos como platos

-no...Sara y yo...

-¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA?-preguntó su padre de la misma forma

-¡HEMOS ROTO!-anunció Ron de un tirón pero luego bajo la cabeza avergonzado...

-Hijo...porque no nos lo dijiste antes...

-porque a pasado hoy-aclaró el chico

-¿y como a sido?-preguntó su padre-estabais tan bien...

-pues porque no ha ido todo como esperabamos-respondió Ron con la cabeza gacha pisando una pequeña piedra tontamente

-deberíamos ir a casa te duchas y nos lo explicas todo tranquilamente-dijo su madre-estás empapado

-mira molly-susurró el señor Weasley-esa chica...se parece muchisimo a Hermione...

-uy si...

-es Hermione-aseguró Ron

-Hola-pronunció ella aterrada.

-Her...-intentó decir la señora Weasley pero antes de acabar su nombre se lanzó a sus brazos y le apretó igual o mas fuerte que a Ron-¿qué haces aquí cariño? ¿cuándo has llegado?¿cómo?¿con quién? ¡que guapa estás! ¿cómo te va todo? ¿bien, regular mal a veces mal a veces bien y a veces regular?¿y tu familia?¿qué has hecho en todos estos años?¿y víctor?¿qué tal con él? ¡me alegro tanto de verte!¿ de verdad qué eres tu?

-eemm...si.-contestó Hermione algo mareada y sorprendida de recibir tanto cariño de la señora Weasley

-¿si?¿si qué?

-si soy yo-respondió ella

-¡eso es evidente tan guapa como siempre!

-si...estas guapísima-le alagó tambien el señor Weasley

-muchísimas gracias-dijo Hermione a la que se le escapó una traviesa lágrima

-¡hey!¿por qué lloras?-¨le preguntó la señora Weasley secandole la lágrima de inmediato

-es que me alegro mucho de veros...

Yera verdad, solo con ver la imagen de los padres de Ron, tan sencillos tan entregados a sus hijos... ya habían pasado por su mente infinitas imágenes de infinitos momentos que se perdieron en el tiempo...pero que ella seguía conservando en su mente como si fuera ayer.

-oh cariño no llores que me vas hacer llorar también a mi-dijo la señora Weasley

Y ahora...¿por qué le venía a la mente lo que ubiera pasado si se ubiera quedado en Londres con Ron?¿por qué se imaginaba a ella y a Ron riendose, Ron haciendo las típicas bromas con su típico humor irónico,a Ron besándole con su media sonrisa pícarona y sus ojos traviesos desprendiendo travesura...el y ella durmiendo en la habitación acogedora del chico...acariciandose entre las sabanas...ella sentada en la mesa con todos los Weasley...¡oh eso era lo mas perfecto que se podía haber imaginado!

-bueno mira los dos estais empapados ¿por qué no vamos a casa de Ron y...nos contais todo?-sugirió-porque por lo que veo han ocurrido muchas cosas en poco tiempo

-y que lo digas papi-dijo Ron con una mueca móntandose en el coche pero cuando estuvo dentro cambió su mueca de desagrado a un semblante serio.

-¿pero qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó la señora Weasley

-no lo sé-mintió Hermione

-no hay quien lo entienda-dijo el señor Weasley-bueno Hermione ves en el asiento de atrás si no te importa es un poco incómodo y pequeño pero...

-oh no hay problema-repuso Hermione-Señor

-¿cómo que señor? Eso aun lo aceptaba cuando tenías once años y te conocí a la salida del anden pero ahora...llamamé Arthur por favor.

-claro-aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa-Arthur

Y así subieron al coche.

Ron sintió un arrebato de incomodidad cuando sintió el asiento trasero moverse ligeramente ya que Hermione entraba en él. Ni si quiera se molesto en mirarla, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de la chica así que miró en la ventana en un punto fijo y siguió así todo el viaje. Hermione también miraba por la ventanilla contraria a la del chico y daba una imagen de claro distanciamiento.

A lo que Molly se dio cuenta pero prefirió no decir nada.

Una melodía inundo el reducido espacio del interior del coche.

ah...que nos a pasado...

como hemos olvidado aquella amistad...

lo mejor que conocimos separo nuestros destinos que hoy nos vuelven a reunir

tal vez si tu y yo queremos volveremos a sentir...

Ron no pudo aguantar mucho mas esa canción

-cambia de emisora papá-pidió

-¿por qué?-pregunto su madre-esta canción es preciosa

-a mi no me va-dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco-es ñoña y repipi

-¡oh lo que tu digas hijo!-dijo Molly entornando los ojos-¿nunca cambiaras?

Ron se encogió de hombros y su madre volvió a entornar los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a casa estaban todos bastante abatidos se sentaron, en el sofá algo callados.

-creo que estáis un poco-dijo el señor Weasley bostezando-cansados ¿lo hablamos mañana? Hay tiempo...

-claro...-aceptó Hermione-yo...será mejor que me vaya...

-¡oh ni hablar estás loca! ¡a estas horas y acabamos de llegar! ¡tu te quedas a dormir!-dijo la señora Weasley-¡oh aun no me creo que estés aquí!-la abrazó de nuevo Molly

-ni yo...-dijo Hermione

-bueno pues nada mas que hablar por hoy ¿no?-preguntó el señor Weasley bostezando nuevamente

-¡Arthur vamos vete a la cama!¡y deja de dar esos bostezos eternos y enseñarnos la campanilla!

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta al comentario de la señora Weasley.

-oh vale vale-aceptó el señor Weasley-Ron hijo enseñame la habitación de invitados, estoy muerto

-vamooos-se limito a decir Ron levantándose

La señora Weasley y Hermione se quedaron solas por poco tiempo ya que la Señora Weasley enseguida noto el peso del cansancio así que besó a Hermione en la frente y le dijo que mañana sería otro día.

Hermione se quedo por unos instantes sola, con la mirada perdida y sin saber que hacer...se levantó y se dirigío a la entrada de las escaleras donde choco con algo blando y observo que eran unas mantas que sostenía Ron.

-¿puedes apartarte un momento?-le preguntó Ron sin mirarla-tengo que prepararme el sillón

-¿cómo? No, no...yo dormiré en el sillón

-como quieras-respuso él-te dejo encima las sabanas y las matas y...

-oye Ron...si sirve de algo...Lo siento...-se soltó Hermione que de nuevo no pudo aguantar su lágrima traviesa.

Ron suspiró no soportaba verla llorar...

-mira...en mi habitación hay una cama debajo de mi cama....ya me entiendes, no tenemos que dormir en el sillón ninguno...¿vale?-era el discurso mas tonto que había dado para intentar que una chica dejara de llorar pero lo estaba logrando ya que Hermione pareció esbozar una sonrisa.

-me parece pefecto-dijo

Ron subió sin decir nada y ella no espero a que le dijera que le siguiera, sabía que no iba a acerlo y que tampoco se iba a lamentar si ella no le seguía así que lo hizo sin mas.

Cuando se encontraron dentro de la habitación los dos se sintieron completamente ridículos. A Ron se le empezaron a ruborizar las orejas y le estaba llegando esa sensación con la que era mejor no hablar si no quería decir cualquier estupidez. Así que se limito abrir la cama de Hermione y a poner una manta encima.

-puedes ponerte una camisa mia...-le sugirió Ron completamente rojo-te servirá de camisón y...puedes cambiarte en la habitación de al lado...encima del mueble hay una camisa azul marino...es ancha y...bueno...

-vale no hay problema-contestó Hermione igual de ruborizada saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando vió la camisa del chico no sabía bien porque pero sintió un escalofrío en la nuca,sostuvo la camisa entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro y aspiro su aroma...olía tanto a Ron...por un momento parecía estar en el paraíso y volver a ese abrazo en el que se habían fundido en medio de la lluvia...pero no quería distraerse, no quería que Ron pensara que estaba haciendo tonterías así que se la puso sin mas y cuando estuvo dentro de ella pudo experimentar una sensación muy, muy extraña...pensar que eso lo llevaba Ron le provocaba de nuevo otro escalofrío mayor.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de este sus nervios aumentaron aun más no sabía si pasar o decir a la mañana siguiente que su pie se quedo atascado en el mueble. Pero al final decidió hacerlo y el chico que ya estaba medio metido en la cama y con el pelo revuelto la miró de reojo y disimuladamente pero se notó demasiado como sus colores subieron y como su corazón se aceleró repentinamente así que trago saliva y dijo sin mirarla:

-¿lo ves? Te dije...te dije que te serviría de camisón

-si eso...eso parece-respondió la chica tontamente

Marta Weasley


End file.
